random drabbles that are wanted and well wanted
by max333
Summary: random drabbles that are requested and that I decide to throw up there, no major plots unless I feel like it! lol all mature!
1. sleeping spell

Okay I've joined the 'drabble table'…in a matter of speaking. The first one is composed of an idea that's been wracking my brain this week. I don't own sailor moon just the ideas that come to my over active imagination.

Usagi/Dark Prince

Usagi POV

Unbelievable another restless night. I was so frustrated by the lack of sleep due to my many repeated dreams of having my Mamo – chan taken from me that when I woke up for the fifth night in a row for some air I got more than I bargained for. I went for a walk in the nearby park needing a distraction. I got one in the form of nearly a dozen or so bodies, drained of energy by the youma.

I called the girls for back up. After a few minutes of fighting I defeated the youma. It was easy…to easy. I should have sensed that but I didn't. Lack of sleep for nearly a week straight does that to a girl. A super hero at that whom gets called out a various hours of the night. I swear we get called out more often the cops do. Granted for good reason but still. Sleep deprivation can do many things to the human body…including not letting us see what's about to happen.

"Miss. Moon you must really enjoy getting in the way of our Queen Beryl." I knew that voice. It was of my beloved. Correction. The evil that tainted my beloved. Still his voice only it was darker, edgier…dangerous. "Sucks to be you." I was to tired of this to care. Of trying to plead with him. Again sleep deprivation at 2am kinda sucks. I turned to his location as he was hiding in the trees around me, and found him now walking towards me.

He gave new meaning to the words 'taking a stroll in the park' cause that's what it looked like he was doing. Weird. What wasn't weird was that he was walking around the bodies that were drained of energy, "No it sucks to be you. When we - " I couldn't deal with his montage this time, I was in mental pain from his brainwashing and any time I got the moon stick around him he vanished when I tried to heal him. I had to try a new tactic but one had yet to come to mind. I decided to cut him off.

Shove it already! You and I both know deep down inside that we're going to win! Why? Cause were the good guys! We always do! It's what we do! We fight evil and triumph over it!" I snapped irritably. He seemed to want to attack but stopped short. "You truly believe your pathetic band of senshi will beat us?" he laughed, "Your nothing but a band of weak, scared little girls playing dress up." His words were cold.

Then he looked me over. Rage and a little bit of arousal went through me. Something that felt familiar as if the lusty look he gave me was familiar. I'd think on that later. "Though I gotta say the 'costumes' are nice. It's most entertaining when I see you getting tossed or flipped around." I narrowed my eyes, "The view I get is definitely worth loosing once or twice." He laughed as if loosing once or twice was nothing to them.

His eyes on me were predatory. I hated it as much as I wished it were Mamoru looking at me like that. Now his smile, his sweet face is twisted by the evil within. Corrupting his good soul. He was a good son to his parents in the past, a good prince, he would have made a good ruler then and if I can ever heal him he could make a good ruler again. Back to the predatory look though. I wanted to rip it from his face. I snapped.

As he was now within range I began a series of attacks Makoto had taught me. A punch followed by a kick then an attempted spinning kick. All of them deflected. I was fast but I knew that part of me deep down didn't truly want to hurt him. It was slowing me down. Thankfully no one has showed up yet. I can guarantee you Mars would have love to yelp at me for being deflected so easily. I saw him laughing at me as he deflected my attacks. He was waiting for me to actually land something. As a last resort I slammed my boot into his chest.

He backed up only out of shock. He sneered at me before saying, "Sailor Moon…this is a spinning kick." His own kick slammed me several feet away against a tree. My back slammed into it hard before I gasped in pain and fell to the grass beneath me. I felt flying particles of bark fall on top of me from my impact. As soon as I got my upper body up enough to look in his direction I saw him know kneeling over me.

He just looked at me and for a moment I thought maybe…then I felt his hand caressing my bum…my exposed from my ridden up skirt bum. Adrenaline had me jerking away but he was faster. He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the tree. I tried to kick out but he had me quickly and effectively pinned. I saw something in his eyes though. Something new. Something repressed perhaps…?

It was when his other hand cupped my right breast that my face and body uncontrollably heated up. The sensations were familiar but scary to. I enjoyed them but had never felt them before. I knew for sure in this lifetime. So when he leaned in I thought for sure it would be a kiss and for a moment I knew my expression reflected the same thing. I could even start to smell the scent of earth under the scent of death I now associated with him due to his time in the negaverse.

However unfortunate he was distracted completely by Mercury's arrival. I head butted him and broke the hold he had on me completely and jumped over my Mercury's side, "Next time." he disappeared. After explaining to Mercury that the youma was defeated she called the other senshi to head home, that it was taken care of. Luna once awakened as I had left out during her sleep decided on a senshi meeting in the 9 am morning time. I agreed hoping to get some amount of sleep before heading home. I needed at least a few hours to close my eyes.

Once back in my room I detransformed and headed into a shower. I needed to wash the feeling of evil Mamoru's touch from me. Even if a part of me – once that I choose to not admit to - savored it. Relished his touch on my skin. I couldn't help but feel bad. Due to the evil had to separate Mamo - chan's good touches from the bad ones from evil Endymion. But they are one in the same. Just corrupted. I wanted to touch and be touched by him so badly…but he's evil! _Oh Mamo – chan I miss you so much!_

Evil Endymion POV

That Moon girl almost got me a few times. I had to admit. Good thing she can't seem to actually want to hurt me. When I kicked her into the tree I squashed the sensation I had of feeling bad for her. She's the enemy. Granted a hot one, and the only one whose ass I check out while the senshi are fighting me but still. As I walked to her I saw her body trying to move. She would survive not a problem.

What was a problem was the reaction I had to seeing the skirt she had ridden completely up exposing her shapely ass to my viewing pleasure. I began to stand at attention. I saw no harm in my next actions. She didn't seem to mind at first when I touch her butt. I was right. Firm. Shapely. Grab-able. However it was like she came to her senses. I know she liked that. Grabbing her neck I slammed her back into the tree. She tried to fight again. I pined her to it and got real up close and personal with her.

Her body I couldn't help but notice fit perfectly with mine. As if she was mine or something equally befuddling. I saw how her face looked at me, how her eyes looked into mine. She wanted this as much as I did but I knew I would have to initiate it. She was probably an innocent to this which I had to laugh at internally. I would have no problem corrupting her. But the Mercury soldier's distraction was costly. I had to get the Moon girl alone. Hence my disappearing and following her back home.

Plan was to take her wiling body, kill her, then take the crystal. Easy as pie. First I cast a sleeping spell over the family. Until I left the house they would remain asleep no matter what. I have a feeling the Moon senshi is a screamer. Casting the spell I went inside only to find myself attacked by a feline. Grabbing her by her neck I began squeezing. Something pulled inside of me, telling me not to do so. Not wanting to dwell on it I tossed her hard enough into the wall to knock her out.

Once she was out of the shower I watched her walk back inside her room. The moon light hitting her dead on and hiding me. Her body was glistening beautifully, her hair messy wet from the shower and giving me a raging hard on in the process. She got as far as her bed when I came out from hiding. Prepared to wrap my arms around her I whispered by her ear, "Did you really think you could wash my touch from your body." I felt her freeze.

I was angered by her actions. I knew she desired me, her resistance was just a small part of her that rejected the evil within. Upset by it I used my right hand and shoved her into the dresser nearby forcefully before grabbing her fallen body and hauling her up against me. By some miracle her towel stayed on her form. That needed to change. I pushed her back onto her pink colored bed.

Pulling the towel from her body left her exposed to my gaze. I drank her in despite the gasp that left her mouth. She was a vision of perfection. From her 'standing at attention' nipples, to her flat stomach, to her endlessly long legs that were either subconsciously or consciously spread to be on either side of me…even to her moon kissed soft satiny skin. _Why in the world would Queen Beryl want to destroy such a perfect creature?!_

I looked down at her even as she tried in vain to cover herself up. She grabbed a pillow but I merely ripped it from her hands. "Let's even the playing fields." I snapped my fingers and in seconds I was a nude as she was. I saw the desire in her eyes to have me. All I wanted to do right now was find my own blinding end within her body. _I wanted to worship her. To make her mine. Her children would be my children._

I shook my head on those notions not understanding where they were coming from. Oh I know why. Because any man in his right mind would rather have class than trash. Beryl's skin tight dress while appealing to some left me with distain. She looked at me like a piece of meat rather than the previously fearful now loving way my moon goddess was looking at me. Beryl needed to control me, the temptation in front of me so far seems to just want me for me.

"You know you want me. I know you know I want you. Let yourself go. Let yourself feel it." I knew my words convinced her in the sense where she felt like we were on the same wave length and I knew in some strange way we were. She knew it, and I knew it. I used it to my advantage before she got her senses back. I pinned her to the bed with ease as she didn't protest anymore. I knew it was due to her finally admitting to herself that she wanted me.

"Say it." I demanded hotly, lips brushing against hers, "I…I want you….Mamo – chan…" I ignored the name as it felt familiar. I kissed her sweet lips as she accepted it and kissed me back. It was soft and sweet at first then it developed into something more passionate. I needed more. Pushing her fully into her bed her legs accepted me as they wrapped securely around my hips. I looked down at her protruding nipples.

With a vigor that was not lost to me I dove in and savored their flavor. I bit, nipped and left bruising marks on her flesh that would be visible within only a bra on. Her breasts were mine now, her whole body would be mine now. Mine to have, own, possess and protect and if she challenged me I'd show her who was the boss…many times over if need be. But if anyone else did they would be dead…dead.

I don't know where the thoughts came from but all I knew was that she was mine and no one else's. "I want to taste you." She looked to me curiously before I maneuvered over her and reached her center. I began ravaging her with my tongue. The moans and ragged sounds that spilled from her mouth would have made a porn star blush. But they were music to my ears. I knew she was innocent to this type of thing when I felt it within her.

I felt her on the brink and stopped. She looked up to me, a wild animal like look in her eyes as I went to her lips. My hips between her legs, my erection settled in perfect place over and without warning slammed my length into her the same time I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Her scream boomed off the walls. Had I not placed the sleeping spell someone would have come in by now.

Tears rolled from her eyes due to the stretching pain. She hadn't expected that. Looking up at me I found myself touching her face with tenderness. As if this were more than me seeking my enemy out and screwing the daylights out of her._ I came here to kill and take the crystal and here I am in bed, inside of the goddess herself and I couldn't be happier. Nor did I want to leave. Ever. Why not? What is this hold she had on me?_

Usagi POV

I saw his thoughts start to drift once again. When he slammed himself inside of me it broke my concentration on the healing aspect of this. Terrible pain went through me as I found myself being stretched unbearably. I knew it would be painful but not like this. It was horrible. But then I saw the tenderness in his face. I saw the need in there, I saw his love though I knew he didn't realize it was showing.

I started the crystal's healing powers up again before he started a steady thrust. I had first initiated it when he slammed me into the dresser. My broached activated on contact. He must not have seen it but it was now emitting its healing energies slowly. A way of cleansing him while I kept him distracted. It would be hard but if it worked he would be my Mamo – chan again and I so wanted him back.

I felt better after each thrust that he pushed into me. I let the crystal accumulate with us both so I wouldn't lose focus again. I felt my prince starting to come back to me and I let the tears flow for a moment before he built me to heights that I couldn't not ever imagine. Plastic toys didn't do justice to the real thing. With each thrust he sent inside I moved up to meet him and felt him shudder as I did.

"Fuck! I - " I could tell he was coming close to losing it but neither of us wanted it to end so soon. I without conscious thought reached down and wrapped my finger around his shaft. He looked surprised but felt what I was doing. I gave him a chance to re-focus. And he took 30 seconds before slamming his lips to mine once more. I gratefully accepted it as I felt his length begin a rhythm that I couldn't help but moan at.

Endymion POV

I don't know what she did but it gave me a bit of time to get myself back together again. I was never that close to the brink before so fast. I felt like a 12 year old kid with his first porno mag and for the prince of darkness that was unacceptable. Gaining my strength I made sure she would be pleasured first no matter what for her small 'gift'. I lengthened my strokes and felt her muscle pulsate around me.

Thrust after thrust, clench after clench I moved in and out and felt her long for my return as our breathing escalated. She gripped my shoulders something fierce as pleasure took hold. I began a stronger rhythm, something that would drive her over the edge. It became harsher. I saw her face as I began slamming into her with near brutality. Her mouth forming a large O that emitted noises that only served to drive me wild with sexual hunger.

I needed to have her. To own her. I gave in and with my arms wrapped under her shoulders smashed my thick length into her with brute force that would have cause a regular human woman to scream in intense pain. But I knew she could handle it. I saw it in her face, felt it in her body's reactions to me. She loved every bit of it as much as I loved giving it to her. I saw her eyes opening as she managed to get out, "I love all of you!"

I don't know what about that that had me lose it but it did. I lose control of myself which I disliked happening due to being an overly controlling dark prince but I knew with her it meant I was safe and could be fully me. How did I know this? I would have put more thought to it but I felt her muscles clenching around me. It made me grit my teeth as I tried to hang out. Her orgasm was tearing right through her and I was the lucky bastard that got to have those tighter than anything muscle undulate around me.

I felt the need take control, the lust sing in my veins right before I held on and plowed into her with everything I had in me. I had nothing left, she had it all now. I knew I had to be hurting her on some level but all she did was scream in pleasure. The hold I had on her had to be painful but she just held on tighter. I knew somewhere I was biting at her neck, possibly puncturing her skin but all I felt was her ecstasy around me. I felt myself coming faster than I could control and within minutes I was moaning her name like it was my salvation.

I felt on top of her minute's later feeling incredibly light and happy. I felt her body beneath mine and for a moment swore I saw a bright light in the room. But I was also at the peak of the most intense orgasm of my life so it could have been from that to. I didn't want to let go or leave her. It felt right to be here, inside of her. I couldn't let go. Nothing could take me from here willingly that is.

"I love you…Usako…" I muttered to her catching my breath still. Then as if lightning struck I felt memories rise to the surface that I knew I hadn't had before. I knew her! I was her prince! I was in love with her – still AM in love with her! I knew I was attracted to her for a reason! I knew I couldn't ignore that instinct for a reason! She's my princess…my lover…my soon to be wife…my Usako.

Usagi POV

I began crying happy tears as I heard his words. The healing power worked. I was so happy he remembered. I didn't care that my body would need a day of rest after this night. I didn't care that I would have bruises on me from his hold for a few days. I didn't care that he obvious did something spell wise to my family to avoid interruption. I loved what we shared. I loved his passion, his need for me, I loved my prince and my Mamoru. If anything I would love to go for another round!

Mamoru POV

I was content and happy laying there. Maybe in a few hours she'll be ready for round two. I knew she'd be able to handle my voracious sexual appetite. However with that thought in mind I felt something horrible build up inside. A darkness that I knew shouldn't be there. I tried to fight it but it struck me to fast. "ENDYMION!" the voice of Queen Beryl came to me. Along with the pain of her burning hate for me choosing my Usako over her…again.

My body writhed in agony over Usagi and I knew she felt something was wrong. She tried to help, tried to protect me but I knew the power she used to heal me was used up from her reserves. There was nothing left for her to do as I screamed in horrific pain and no longer felt her warmth. She was gone. No wait…I was gone. I was back in the chamber. _FUCK!_ She took me once again from my loving princess.

I saw Beryl standing over me, her words full of remorse and hate, "Why do you insist on loving her? I can give you the world Endymion. You could be king with me! Why choose some childish brat who wouldn't know what to do with a man like you? You need a powerful woman like me." I smiled and even as she caressed the side of my face I told her with my last words before the darkness consumed me.

"I don't insist, she's in my gut, my heart, my head….she's my everything. She's my life, my reason for being, my reason to love. She's pure, forgiving. She's my every waking thought…my every thought before I sleep…she's the woman I plan to and WILL marry one day, she's the woman I WILL have children with…she's stronger and smarter than you give her credit for and she makes me happy in EVERY way imaginable but most of all she's EVERY FUCKING thing you're not."

For a moment Beryl looked nearly accepting and understanding. Then the darkness came in and I saw the rage and anger of a scorned, jealous woman. _I'll come back to you again my Usako…_


	2. neck ties

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**: thanks!

**AimlesslyGera**: as long as the fans want them, and I can write it out they will keep on coming.

**Guest (1)**: I am.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: I MIGHT do a second part for the first one but I'd have to find a way to put a love scene in there. So it'll be tricky.

**silverfaerie91**: perhaps….

**witchoftheforest**: this soon enough.

**partyangel91**: perhaps its already been done. lol

**minniemousechick**: the tux saving moon can work out pretty well. king and queen…maybe…

**mizzanonkitty**: evil endy is always hot! Lol thanks I appreciate the confidence.

**Temptressqueen**: I will upload more.

**Mizzladyoflondon**: yes there will be.

**exeterchick92**: okay! lol

**shinyluna99**: no problem.

**Mistressofbakura**: I love evil endy. I might do another one with him depending on the time, place and circumstance.

Nice 14 reviews is a good start to this! The next drabble here is entitled 'neck ties'.

BTW This is actually something that been on the back of my mind for years. Plus it was requested…a LOT! Lol and it was re-written over 3 times so it'll be raw and unedited so ignore grammer errors. But I wanted to see what you all thought of it.

Neo Queen Serenity had to resist the urge to become snip lately as anyone who called her by that instead of her name, Usagi, was driving her batty. Never mind Luna's constant harping to accept her title as Queen made it incredibly difficult to get others to do as asked. She knew she had even gone as far as snapping at the cleaning lady unreasonably for taking her husband's laundry from their room but seeing another woman handle her husband's clothes bothered her. Then she wondered how many small stupid things had begun to bother her lately.

She knew by nature she was a slightly jealous woman when it came to her husband. Being married to the hottest man alive will do that to you. Especially when he's oblivious to the looks he gets. She of course was the same. Any man that dared to spare a glance in her direction was silenced by the glare sent by her overly protective and overly possessive husband. Married or not the both of them were envied and desired by men and women married or not.

Usagi however knew that her jealousy issue was overreacting lately. She didn't get that way over laundry of all things. She actually didn't mind getting to avoid doing laundry. It wasn't until she walked into the kitchen looking for a snack that the true test in her mind's eye came. Seeing a platter of veggies for her senshi friends to come by later on in the afternoon, the Queen couldn't resist. However by the fifth piece of broccoli and the last baby carrot that was hungrily devoured that the Queen knew something was up.

She couldn't stand carrots! And she'd eaten all that were on the platter as if it was a chocolate cake! Making a bee line back to her shared room with Endymion she raced inside and ran to their attached bathroom. Grabbing the box within the drawer's below she read the directions three times over to avoid any confusion. Peeing on the stick was odd for her due to her state of dress, wearing her long white form fitting gown for this wasn't easy.

She always wondered how other royals did it. However her excitement prevented her from feeling embarrassed about people, namely her husband, potentially walking into their room, just as long as it was her husband and NOT a servant. Though she doubted that. No one would dare go into her shared room with Endymion without them giving the 'okay' unless they felt someone was injured.

Waiting for the sticks two lines to come she began wondering when she could have gotten pregnant. It could have been at any time during the last three to five months. She and Endymion made it a point to never let the marriage dull out. Having date nights that were only allowed to be interrupted due to apocalypses or one of their senshi in dire need. Then there was the factor that during several dozens of events the couple retired for the evening claiming the need for extra sleep in the morning for meetings they had the next day.

If anything the factor that Usagi got hooked on coffee was the only thing that kept her awake for the briefing rooms those next days. The nights she spent with her husband as they made love three to five nights a week, if not more on some weeks, was enough for her to know that the man would never stop desiring her. In fact she came to find out that once Mamoru and her in the past finally made love it was hard for either of them to keep their hands from one another. Being a 'rabbit of the moon' had some perks to it.

Married to Endymion whom only had eyes and, to be completely honest, a cock that would only work in her presence had its perks. Endymion claimed the night after they were together when she hit sixteenth birthday that she ruined him for any other woman. That he couldn't even get hard looking at porn. She arched a brow at that but smiled at the half assed compliment. Love goddess Minako explained that once they tied that last string together via love making it sealed them together forever. His claim on her and her on him.

Now she was excited. Endymion had expressed his need lately for children. He'd given her subtle hints over the past few months regarding it and now she'd find out if all the bedroom activities came to the epic conclusion. When she read on the box that she would need to wait three minutes she sighed but recalled last night's loving events…._I wonder if it was last night's events or an event prior?_ She had to giggle at recalling last night events.

The young Queen had been tied to their bed via her wrists with her husband's neck ties. The posts acting perfectly to his advantage. She remembered it like it was only hours ago. Her body still tingled at the sensations the memories brought up. Her nipples peaked out and her legs tingling in need recalling the thrusts she took in. Her bum was even still a little tender from the slaps her husband gave her.

Flashback

He'd come in from an exceptionally long dinner from an ambassador that wanted more territory to control. Endymion had done his best to be polite as the ambassador had practically thrown his daughter at him as a peace offering. She'd been a tiny meek little thing. He had to resist the urge to punch the man for his audacity. He figured the fact that since the wife seemed to be lusting over him throughout dinner was punishment enough and left out earlier than needed.

Once he arrived home the palace seemed quieter than usual. He had then come to find his wife ready to have one of their special nights. Twice a month the King and Queen requested that any and all staff be away from their wing of the palace. The Queen was known for getting louder than normal during these times and even the king himself was known for his vocals every now and then.

When he entered his bedroom he came to find his wife wearing the specially made Victoria Secret white colored with hints of pink corset and stockings on with a set of light and beautiful made wings on the back. Her hair curled and laying around her like an angel as she beckoned him into bed, legs curled over one another. His mouth went dry at the sight. He opened and closed it a few times. This was the new ensemble she had been telling him about.

The model on the runway didn't do it justice. On her though…he began practically ripping his own clothes off until she stopped him. "Not your job, mine. You've done enough today." She had only had to meet and train with the senshi before listening to a meeting regarding the rich and wealthy fight over getting higher tax rates. It was when someone, namely a rich brunette with her tea cup chiwawa, spoke up.

After she suggested SHE, as in the Queen, give away more money for taxes as well if they were to. Usagi agreed much to everyone's displeasure. No one spoke up. The men and women of the lunch meeting were all unhappy that the Queen suggested it. She was done with greedy people so instead of starting an argument she re-scheduled for the following week while agreeing that they needed to write up a new proposal.

Pleased with her plan she had made the orders to the staff and dressed to the nines as she waited for her husband's arrival. Even pulled out his neck ties for some more romantic fun. When he pulled his own neck tie off she felt herself becoming antsy. Knowing during these times he became the more dominate in the bedroom she figured to take a small advantage by starting things off.

After removing his neck tie fully she un buttoned his shirt, yanked his belt off, and slowly undid his pants letting them drop to the floor to pool at his feet. "Take off your shoes and socks." She ordered. He didn't let a second go by before he was fumbling to get them off. "Anything else my Queen?" he asked. She knew he was holding back from taking her. Waiting for her to say he was in charge now.

"Yeah…for the remainder of the night there is no Queen, no King, no nothing but you Mamo – chan, and me your Usako." He smiled a predatory smile as he stalked her up towards the head of the bed. "In that case…how about my angel?" he asked touching her wings. "I can handle that. And what of you, the devil himself?" she teased, he nuzzled at her neck, "Fallen angel…maybe." She began to moan a little.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a lowly human that has fallen completely for you and would worship the ground you walk on." His every word held conviction with it. She felt tears coming to her eyes, "I'm no angel, Mamo – chan…sometimes I can be down right evil for the things I'd love to do to you." She stated in a sultry voice. He pulled her to lay on the bed, "Then I'm Lucifer himself for the things that I've been thinking of doing to you all week long." he grabbed his neck ties and wrapped each hand by the two posters.

"Now I'm in control." He whispered, "So what have you been thinking of?" she asked. He ran his hands over her corset covered breasts, "Teasing these." He felt the fabric of the corset and its thinness over her own skin. He was being extra careful and it made her wonder what his next move was going to be, "Tasting your soft flesh…" his mouth dipped in and suckled the areas of her breasts not covered by the outfit. Making her moan in pleasure.

It was making her whimper in need for more and harder from him. But he wasn't getting the point, either that or he was torturing her, "Mamo – chan…I want you to take me." he ignored her as he traveled further south and cupped her woman hood. Finding her to be wearing crotch-less panties had him biting back a groan, "I want to sink my tongue inside and taste your nectar." She gasped at the thought.

"I want to have my fingers feel your sensitive bud as you climb that peak." She clenched her thighs, "Then I want my hot, throbbing cock inside your flesh." She felt his member hot and hard poking out through the window in his boxers teasing her. His mouth whispering dirtily in her ear, the promise in his voice, "Pounding you're goddess like body hard into this mattress. Marking you internally." His words were a to much for her to take.

He lowered his head to her soft and now wet center. She tried to buck up into his mouth as he neared her crotch but he instead backed away and slapped the side of her butt, "Did I say you could move?" he asked in low tones. His voice sharp and aggressive. His eyes conveying the love and burning desire for her but also the need to be in charge and dominate her more than willing form.

She smiled. The feeling of what was to come enticed her. Now here was the sexually dominate husband she only got to see twice a month. It was a sweet treasure for them both to savor. She loved his need to make her whimper and much as she loved his soft possessive side, she just wished on occasion he could be a tiny bit more like this. But they were to busy for that. "No but I…" his face was suddenly above hers, "No buts." He reprimanded.

Moving fully up he finished removing his boxers and with her head near the head board crawled up till his cock was over her head, "Suck me then." She widened her eyes at the demand, "Suck me and I MIGHT let you move." She didn't need to be told twice. Her tongue came out and swirled around his cock. She felt the slightly salty taste and savored it. "Yeah…" his voice becoming guttural. Pre-cum dripped out from him and down her throat.

She sucked him in and even bit down a little bit. Her teeth digging in just enough to create a pleasurable sensation without placing to much pain on his engorged member. He moaned at the action, wanting to slam his girth down her throat now. She moaned back, letting the vibrations travel through him and almost making him do so without giving her any warning. "Damn you woman." He growled. He grabbed onto the headboard for support to not ram himself down her unsuspecting throat.

Now with her husband's cock stuffed down her throat as she slowly sucked she knew the picture they made may have looked somewhat degrading to others but she herself was as wet as hell from the action. He took her face in his hands and began a rhythm of her head going back and forth on him. "Fuck me." he wasn't asking but sounded almost as if he were begging. He looked down periodically to ensure he wasn't being to rough on her.

When he was ready to explode from her actions he left her mouth. It was with great control that he went back to her crotch and didn't explode in the process. Her lips right now were red and stained temporarily with saliva and his pre-cum. To him she looked like a sex goddess. Seeing the outfit made him harder than ever as he began to remove it. Finding the zipper in the front he drew it down and saw her breasts pop out.

'Hello!' they said. He was breathing ragged as he saw her lick her lips in a manner only she could achieve without looking like a desperate porn star. Only he would ever get to see this from her. Here she was bound, and naked in front of him and all he saw was lust, passion and love in her eyes. He ran his hands over her body multiple times before aggressively attaching himself to her breasts, leaving a splatter of hickies on them as he pinched and lightly bite at her nipples. She shouted a bit shocked at the intense sensations.

When she was able to open her eyes again she begged him, "Please…" he leaned in, as her head looked down to find his head between her legs. His tongue took near vicious laps at her. It made her arch her back and buck up into his mouth. He chuckled before sucking on her clit and gently biting at it. "Please what?" he asked. She whimpered, "Please what Usako…tell me what you want." She bit her lip in need.

He wanted more. "Tell me what I want to hear." He demanded. His fingers now inside of her moving back and forth in and out. "Fuck!" she screeched out. He smirked. It was rare to get her to say anything more than the usual curse words. 'Fuck' for her was reserved for ire towards enemies in the battlefield and in lust towards him in the bedroom. "Yes I will fuck you but I want to her you ask me." he teased her.

She gasped for breath then as his face got closer to hers as he still in teasing mode was acting demanding said, "Say what?" she teased back. Smiling she felt his hand come up and pull a fist full of her hair to angle her towards him, "I want to hear you beg me to fuck you. Unless of course you want me to leave you like this the rest of the night." He was leaving it up to her as he did on some nights.

She breathed in deeply as his fingers traced her whole body, never once letting a single inch of skin go un touched. In was keeping her in the same sensational placement until he got the go ahead, "Tell me you want my cock in you." He whispered against her ear, "Tell me you want to feel me pulse inside of you." He spoke against her lips, "Tell me you want to feel me cock moving inside of you, pounding inside."

He lightly licking her lips. A way of asserting a small amount of control though she wouldn't see it that way. "Tell me you want my seed in your most sacred area…where only I touch." The demanded ways he spoke, the possessiveness that dripped from his lips had her wetter than before. She was hard pressed to try to resist and drag this out. As it was all she wanted to do was have him drive himself into her until they both screamed in pleasure.

"I'll tell you whatever you want just do me one favor." She compromised. He looked down at her, "Let yourself go. I can handle you." She knew he always held back some part of himself in fear of hurting her, but now, she had a very strong urge to get him to release himself fully. He looked to her with a mild sense of 'what if'. She leaned up and whispered, her voice sultry and demanding, "I want you to fuck me Mamo – chan, to cum in me…let your inner most primal out so we can both release ourselves."

Her words synched it. Having discarded his boxers earlier he rubbed his hard, wet member over her clit she cried out for more only to find him slamming himself inside of her. She screamed a near ear splitting scream that he was grateful no one could hear as he grunted like an animal feeling her tight wet heat surrounding his aching member. Her legs tried to wrap around him only for him to pull them apart until she was practically doing the splits before angling her legs higher in the air.

The different angles were providing more pleasure as his eyes rolled into the back of his head more than once. He kept up a steady pace gradually getting harder and faster feeling her wetness touch his own hardness on the outside, his balls and his own thighs. He looked down to see the blonde goddess below him. "Fuck!" he almost came from the image alone. He didn't want to come yet though. He pulled out and found her to whine in return.

"What the hell? Why did you pull out?!" frantic for sex Usagi was quite entertaining for him but he had a plan. Leaning forward once he dropped her legs he loosened up her wrists from the neck ties and flipped her over. Not knowing what was going on she shifted to sit up only to have him come up behind her and with both hands bind her back up with only one tie this time, "Remove it and you strapped to the bed again." he warned her.

Keeping her there he moved himself under her until his feet were by the pillows and her spread legs were at each side of his hip. His hardness lined up perfectly with her now dripping folds. "I want you to do exactly as I say." He ordered. He had her slowly lower herself onto his member, letting her get used to it within a few thrusts before slamming her down hard and going up slowly, "Reverse cowgirl huh?" she smirked.

He slapped her ass, "Didn't recall saying you could talk." She groaned at the action and smiled, "Since when - " he slapped her bum again as she kept moving up and down, "That's right keep going." He encouraged. His hips lifting only a little bit in the process as her hot heat wasn't going as fast as he would have thought she would be. "Something wrong?" she turned her head over her shoulder.

He saw her beauty and wanted to own it, own her and break her. "Yeah." He slapped her butt again and felt her clench around him. "Go faster and harder. Each time that you don't the slaps go from pleasure to pain." Though he wouldn't ever truly make it to painful. She rode him like her life depended on it and only got the pleasurable slaps to her bum. She slammed down on every thrust as his hips couldn't help but move upwards to meet her.

Soon the rhythm that they created had them both crying and moan for more as her butt now red, and his hands now both gripping her hips to aid in her rhythm were coming to a culmination. "I so want you right now." She screamed. Her body moving obscenely over his as he watched her with fascination in his eyes. Gripping her bum in his hands he helped in slamming her down harder than before and felt her muscles begin to undulate.

Feeling her starting to come he with lightning fast speed changed positions one last time. He wanted to feel her coming but not on his back. Pulling her to nearly the end of the massive bed he pulls her hips around his own as he steps off. "What in the hell are you doing?" she demanded of him. He simply smirked knowing she was on the edge of orgasm as he was. Standing now he took her hips and slid himself inside.

She quivered around him as her legs out of reaction to his new penetration shot straight out from the sides of his hips. He began hard rams inside of her as she gasped in pure pleasure. Supporting herself on her elbows she took in his hits as she got used to the position and the feeling and wrapped her legs around the back of his back. He smiled in satisfaction before wetting his thumb and reaching below and dancing it around her clit. He only did it for a little while as he needed both hands to support her but she mewled in pleasure.

Taking her hips roughly he let go and without even realizing it let the power of the golden crystal in as well. Powering his thrusts faster and stronger within her. He felt her muscles accept the difference with open arms…so to speak. His eyes glowed golden for a moment as the thrusts intensified and her whimpers became loud exotic screams of his name, "MORE! HARDER!" she demanded of him.

He threw his head back unable to contain all of his pleasure as his hits inside of her created a spasmic pleasure that neither could control or slow down. "FUCK!" he bellowed. His ragging hard on was sliding so fast in and out of her he was having a hard time telling them apart from below. Her breathing became near hyperventilating as he was gasping in a similar manner. His thrusts were strong and powerful for her body.

As one point he wondered if he was hurting her but knew deep down she could handle anything he gave her. Having lost his control he bruised her hips with his fingers and slammed into her with a wild abandon. Her screams echoed around them and sang like music to his ears and his own shouts of ecstasy made her want to come on the spot for the sensations she knew she gave to him. He felt it before he had a chance to gain control again.

He wanted it to last longer, to own her form, to drag this pleasure out. But on the other hand he knew if he didn't let it take its natural course he might loose her to herself in the end. And he didn't want that. He gave one final shout and she gave one last scream and he lunged forward and fell to the bed on top of her. His length going in so far she could have sworn he was within her womb.

He bit into her shoulder to stop the massive roar that left his lips but only was able to contain about half of it. The orgasm he had rivaled that of past ones. Feeling her muscles around him clenching tight enough to feel like she was choking his length to death was exhilarating and he didn't want it to end. It was a good near ten minutes later when their breathing returned to normal and they could move a little bit. Their forms still a little shaky. "We need to get you more of those corsets." He breathed as she snuggled up to him.

She giggled, "I ordered five colors." He looked down at her in shock, "Where are they?" he demanded. She laughed out loud as he got up on shaky legs and began to rummage through their closet for anything that would look like his prize while the blonde Queen laughed her ass off in bed at his technical destroying of their closet. Seeing her reaction had him dropping the pieces he'd found. "Let me show you what laughing gets you!" he jumped for the bed.

Flashback over

"Wow…" she fanned herself in memory of what had happened. "It could have been that or any time in the past…few months actually." She thought out loud. "What could have been?" said husband walked in, pulling his tie from his neck. She smiled wickedly. Taking the tie she wrapped it around her own neck and held onto each end as she looked up to him, "I'll find out in…" she looked to the clock. "Now…" she realized.

Going to the sink she grabbed the pregnancy test and found her results. "Is that…?" he asked curious himself. He avoid using condom's like the plague. He wanted to have a child with her and felt there wasn't any need for it. When he was with her prior to their wedding he had a treasure trove of the rubber contraptions. Not wanting to get her pregnant before they were ready but not wanting to miss out on time that they could have alone with one another.

Unfortunately with her being on birth control for so long it took a while for it to exit her systems fully. Ami had concluded that months back and had only suggested to keep trying. He looked to his wife hoping that they were, "Usako...?" he asked. She smiled and showed him the double red lined stick. "You're gonna be a daddy!" he couldn't contain his excitement. He rushed her and plucked her off her feet only to turn around and take her to bed.

He went to go toss the tie when she resisted, "Nope. This time I'm in charge." He merely grinned before rolling over and placing both hands up over his head, "Anything you want my darling Usako." His response had her giddy. Placing the test on the night stand she straddled him, "This time my darling…I want to hear you begging." He nodded, "Anything." Anything was right, and the next day with blood tests run Ami confirmed the happy news for the couple.

"So...we conceived our baby two nights ago." Usagi asked her husband, his arm possessively drapped around her. "Yup…" he agreed, she smiled. "I had a feeling all you had to do was loose that iron clan control of yours." He smirked at her. True enough and with him letting go fully he was able to unleash EVERYTHING! "Let's go celebrate." He suggested. "Okay…but this time, lets use scarfs." He grinned as they entered their bedroom and locks the doors.


	3. first time 1

**Elendrhys**: thank you I really do appreciate that!

**Anonymous**: I did get done with that one you were asking about but it'll be for next week.

**Issabela**: yes there will be more in the future.

**silverfaerie91** & **minniemousechick**: wouldn't evil tux be the same as evil Endymion? Just different outfit…he was just more evil as Endymion but still… (scratches head on that one) if you want give me a placement in the series or from what you were thinking and I will!

**mizzanonkitty**: already worked on it but its coming out next week.

**partyangel91** & **dragonlady**: I try to think of what would make my own race then spin it around. lol I would love to do a jealous Mamoru but I need an instant where he would be...

**Mistressofbakura**, **lunanekoanime** & **ladyoflondon**: a heavily prego queen…hum…

**Witchoftheforest**: lol that is true!

Nice 12 reviews! Lets see what a first timer gets! lol

As there are many ways to give our favorite couple a first time this is one of the many I've thought of. No worries I will make another king/Queen one…perhaps the aftermath…

This is just one of the many first times I have thought of…

Usa/mamo

Usagi had just gotten back from shopping with the girls. A Friday evening with her family thinking she was over at the temple for a 'study sleep over' whereas the girls knew where she was but had no clue of her intentions with her prince. Usagi had become frustrated lately with not only his gentlemanly ways but also her own shyness. She even went in, mortified, to an adult store and purchased a toy to aid in her being more open.

Having given herself pleasure on multiple occasions she was getting rid of her shyness and hoping that if she were bold enough she could get her boyfriend to give her more than a PG rated make out session. The last time she was there while studying she had managed to get him to start the kissing process but once he touched her chest very delicately as if she would break she had stiffened up.

She hadn't meant to it was just a natural reaction to having NEVER been touched there. Granted she knew her and Mamoru had been intimate as Serenity and Endymion but she didn't have the full details. She only ever got partial memories which told her of the start of things but didn't show her the ending. However she knew by the way they spoke to one another back then that they had.

Finally deciding that this was the night she made sure to wear matching bra and panties. The bra was lacy and only really provided support to her breasts as the material provided to be near completely see through. Her panties were no different. Boy short with the same material all the way around. The bottoms of her butt peeking out. A way for her to still feel covered but show everything at the same time.

Dressed with a short light lavender skirt, a beige shirt and sweater with thigh high tights and topped off with three inch heeled knee high boots she was sight for sore eyes. She would get her man to drop his guard tonight. At sixteen she was more comfortable in her skin that she was a year or two ago. Saving the world on a daily basis in a flailing mini skirt and knee high boots can do that to you.

"Okay." She said to herself as he came to the door opening it up to her. He smiled, took in the sweet kiss and walked inside where she walked to where his shoes were. Hoping he would be watching her she made a show of pulling off the long boots. Looking over she found his face to be busy cooking them dinner. Unbeknownst to her however he had taken a nice gander and looked away fast not wanting to frighten his little bunny off.

"Kami…" he muttered. "What's for dinner?" she asked. He found the only way he could get through this dinner tonight was to try and ignore her. Ignore the way she leaned into his personal space. The way her body brushed up against his. The way she subtly touched him in a friendly yet intoxicating way. She had flirted with him near shamelessly for the next hour. Not understanding why all the little tricks that she learned from online sites weren't doing any good, "What's wrong?" she asked herself.

While she contemplated that under her breath Mamoru felt like he was going to snap. All of her teasing, her touches were driving her up the wall. If she only knew the things he wanted to do to her. The places he wanted to touch her. How he wanted to touch her. Make her moan, cry out in pleasure. He restrained himself as much as possible. He didn't feel his little bunny knew what she was doing, to innocent, he believed. Their last encounter proved it when they were on the couch. He felt bad for pushing her, unaware that she had wanted it to.

Usagi tried one last ditch effort. Aiming to grab her hot coca she 'accidentally' spilt it on her outfit. "Oh damn…can I use your washroom?" she asked. "Hai." He replied as she left to go get the stain out. After slipping her clothes off and into the bathroom sink for her mother's dark stain trick to work she grabbed his bathrobe and tossed it on. Debating on the tights she decided that it might add more sex appeal to wear them with the bra and panty set. Making sure to show off enough of her body to him she walked outside. "Show time." she encouraged herself.

It was the sight that came out of the bathroom that had Mamoru's eyes widening and his pants tightening. "Kami…" he breathed, "I couldn't find anything else, you mind?" she asked walking up to him. Her nonchalant attitude regarding her attire had her boyfriend gawking at her like an animal at the zoo. Torn between ravishing her and covering her up to control himself he was stunned to find her now snuggling up to his side.

His mind thrown he reacted, "Usako I think you forgot to tie the robe up." She smiled, "Mamo – chan you're my boyfriend. Why would I cover myself up?" he gripped the couch tightly, "Usako there are things that a man would want to do to his girlfriend that you would not be ready for." He tried. Frowning, "And you know what I'm ready for?" she asked. He looked to her, "Just…I please put some clothes on." Feeling rejected she stood up from the couch in a huff.

Knowing he made her upset he stood up to stop her, "I'm just thinking of you." She moved to jerk from his grasp when she saw the concern for herself in his eyes, "If you were thinking of me then you would see that I want this, you…." She indicated between them both, "As much as you do. I love you Mamo – chan." He stood stunned for a moment before he spoke up again, "I…I just don't think I'd be able to control myself if you said no." he admitted.

The thought of his fear for her being what held him back and not the fact that he truly did not want her was a relief. She had to admit that she was self-conscious of herself since she was dating a upperclassman and here she was a small 16 year old girl just coming into her body and learning what it could feel and how she could make herself feel. She was afraid that due to his prior experiences he would forever see her as a child and not as a woman coming into her own and wanting him there for the ride.

"And I could never hurt you. I would never allow myself to push you. But I fear that my wants of you are so strong that if you did say no I couldn't stop myself." She admired his self-control but at the same time she wished for him to let go at least a little bit at least that way they could take that next step in their relationship. "I'm not going to say no. But I fear you will." She told him. "Never." He near whispered.

"Then don't say no now. I want this. I…" she tried to think of something else to convince him, "I want to love you in the way a woman loves her man. I want to feel you love me in the way that a man does a woman. I want to feel you in - " she paused gathering her strength and truthfully her nerves, "I want to feel you inside of me." she saw the lust and stunning need for her in his ever increasing dark blue eyes. "You have no idea what you're doing to me." he grunted, trying to control his raging need to take her.

She boldly reached down and touched his erection straining against his jeans. His eyes bugged out, "I think I kinda do." She smirked as he struggled. He felt nearly in pain trying to keep in control. "If we do this you won't be leaving for a very long time….till sometime tomorrow…" he looked to be thinking about it. It made her smile. "In the late afternoon…possibly…" he wondered out loud.

"If…maybe even in the evening." She smiled, "I like the way you think." He grinned, now more ready to let himself feel her and not just hope his rabbit wouldn't scamper off. That had been his fear. He didn't want to scare her off with how much he truly desired her. His love for her now steaming from two different lifetimes and in the past one he knew they had been very intimate with each other.

Those memories though fleeting he knew would aid him in how to please her best when she was ready for it. The last time on the couch he'd been so turned on by her subtle flirting that lost a semblance of control and had lock lips with her in a passionate rush. She had accepted right up until his hand of its own accord caressed her soft flesh upon her chest. She'd gasped and it didn't sound like pleasure.

Not wanting to feel like he was rushing her he stopped and put a stomp on his needs and a clamp on his control. It had been hard but he would wait till she was ready. Even if he would be take a cold shower later on he'd wait. The blue balls were worth it for her. "Seriously though…I want to go slowly. I want to – I want you to enjoy this. We're not in a rush tonight." She grinned, "No were not. But still…" she looked him up and down.

"You're wearing to many clothes." She began a light series of kisses against his neck while standing on her tippy toes. His arms closed in lightly around her. Wondering now if he was in the middle of a dream where she said yes to being with him or if this was truly happening. His dreams of her lately consisted of her screaming his name in mind numbing pleasure anywhere they desired.

At one point he woke up from a dream where she walked into the Arcade wearing an altered version of her school uniform. Shirt tighter, higher and skirt so short that when she'd bent over he saw her butt. For whatever reason there was no one else in the Arcade so he wasted no time in bending her over the table and shoving his rock hard cock into her wet center. However before they could ever actually come the alarm went off.

There was no alarm now and for that he was grateful. Having spent a moment recalling the dream he had he failed to see her hand working magic. "Now then…" he 'huhed?' as she pulled on his belt and yanked it clean off him. He looked down then to her…then down then to her…it took a minute to register. "Usako…" _where did she learn this?_ He wondered when his Usako had turned into a seductress when just weeks ago she was shy at his hand at her breast.

"Usako I…where did you learn this?" he asked, a tinge of jealously in his voice. "I read a lot." She muttered against his neck. It was when she found a spot on his neck that had him ready to grab her ass in need did his gasp, "If we don't ease this just a bit I'm going to take you willing or not against a wall in here…or the counter." He looked around, "Or the couch…or the balcony – you know what anywhere that has a flat surface." He concluded.

He saw her flushed face and thought she had changed her mind but then he saw what it was flashed full of. Not Shyness. Not embarrassment over her boyfriend's words. No it was flushed out of lust and love to be made his, and he hers. "You promise?" her tone was between begging and demanding. "Hai." He smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She licked the shell of his ear then whispered something so dirty that he shuddered in response to.

He reached down with one hand to delicately touch her bottom while the other hand pulled her face into his for a breathtaking kiss. His tongue dove in when hers peaked out and lightly licked his own lips. They had kissed like this before. It had been him to initiate it a few times but on occasion when she felt bold enough she would. His hand left her face down to her chest. Last time had ended with her gasping in what he took as her not being ready, this time as he felt her breast he felt her sigh in passionate surrender.

He looked down after breaking the kiss to get a good look at her. His cock became hard in seconds flat. "You really were thinking about this weren't you?" he asked, "Hai." She backed up towards his bedroom and pulling him in with her. Once inside she pulled him to her once more, "I think this needs to go." He gently pushed the robe from her body and caressed her back with his strong hands. She moaned at the feeling.

Bending her shorter form to his she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other she scooted down to his jeans. Not letting herself over think it she unsnapped then unzipped them. Before he could protest she dove inside to find her treasure. "Usako!" he tried to stop her only to find she had wrapped her hand around him. He was struggling to breathe. He didn't want to come to soon and he didn't want his first time with her to be in her hands like some teenage boy. He was twenty damn it!

Gaining control over the need to spill so fast he gently laid her down on the bed and took in the sight of her once more. She literally took his breath away and had him unconsciously ripping his shirt and jeans from his person. It wasn't until he was crawling towards her on the bed that he stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked. "If you ask me that again I'm going to hit you." She giggled in earnest.

He swooped down capturing her lips again. His tongue tracing her mouths contours before separating them for much needed breath. The skin on skin contact making the sensations that much more exciting. She felt exhilarating. He trailed kissed all over her body. Her neck, her shoulders received open mouth kisses right before he laid small ones over her lace covered breasts. Reaching back behind her, she lifted herself up only to feel him unsnap her. He did it slowly as to gauge she was still okay with it.

Her breathing became slightly faster at the intensity. The looks he was giving her, making sure she was okay with it touch her heart and soul. She felt the fabric shift over her breasts. Caressing her already taught nipples. Making them pucker up as if asking for attention. And attention they got. Mamoru leaned down and kissed over them until she couldn't take it anymore. He circled each nipple with his tongue before her whimper at him made him stop.

Seeing the pleased look on her face he continued on. Gentle caresses were bestowed on her skin as his mouth toyed and tortured her breasts. She never felt so much intense pleasure before…but that was before she felt his other hand dip lower. Slipping past her panty's hem line she felt a digit enter her gently before another followed it feeling she was receptive to it. He pulled himself slightly above her to gauge her reaction.

"Have you done this before?" she asked. "Twice…not within the last two years." He admitted as if ashamed, "At least one of us knows what we're doing." she re-assured him. He leaned down and kissed her. At the same time his fingers began a rhythm that she felt take her over an edge that she had previously only felt with her toys. Only this feeling was more intense. It felt like he was in some odd way marking her. She looked up to him and saw how he looked to her, "I love you." She said.

"I - " he was cut short when out of nowhere her orgasm took her by storm. She screamed unexpectedly as his fingers slid in and out repeatedly, becoming drenched in her juices. When she came down from the high she found him licking her clean. "You taste incredible." He licked his lips of the remaining juice as she burned scarlet red at the action. "If you want to stop…" he offered, "No." she denied.

Pulling him back up she reached for his member, "No." she looked up at him, "This night is about you. I want our first night together to be about you. Besides…" he leaned in as if it were a dirty little secret, "When I come I want it to be right here…" he reached down and fingered her womanhood, "Not here…" he trailed his wet finger tip to her lips. Unexpectedly she licked his finger. His brick hard member leaked out a little pre-cum as he moved to go looking for a condom, "I'm on the pill." She managed to get out.

He looked over to her, "Good cause I can't exactly recall where I have them." She arched a brow, "Condoms last a few years I - " she laughed, "Mamo – chan its fine." she touched his face with her palm. "Its fine." she repeated. He kissed her passionately as he prepped himself for entry. "I should go fast. Less pain." He advised. "Hai." He distracted her with a tantalizing kiss before he rammed himself deeply inside of her.

She gasped at the pain. He felt bad for causing it but there was no way around it. After a moment she finally allowed herself to relax which let him have more mobility and let her be less uncomfortable. When he gave the first tentative thrust she gasped in pain and pleasure. He eased himself inside again. Slowly in the thrusts. After a few minutes of her body adjusting to his own she felt the waves rolling around her.

She unconsciously pulled her legs up to wrap around his narrow hips. The action allowed him deeper inside of her. "Oh Kami!" he grunted. Trying to hold himself together from going crazy on her. As it was all he wanted to do was losing himself inside of her and not let her leave his apartment for a VERY LONG time. "HAI!" she cried out in pleasure agreeing consciously with his grunted response. She uncaring of any embarrassment over her next move reached down and grabbed his ass startling him. "More!" she demanded.

He faltered for a moment before elongating his thrusts. Making them deeper, harder yet still in control so that he wouldn't hurt her. It was after all her first time. But she wasn't one to accept defeat. Hooking her right foot around his left leg she flipped them over. Stunned she was taking control he shifted his hands to her hips as she sat up giving him a mouthwatering view of her breasts. His hands ran over them hungrily before sitting up and feasting on them.

Holding him to her she began to bouncing on his member harder and faster. Stunning him with her speed and depth. He tried to slow her down fearing she would hurt herself but she pinned his wrists to the bed. She rode him harder and faster but due to the angle she was at bend over she wasn't getting enough friction to fall over the edge. "Please!" she begged. Seeing now that nothing would hurt her he took control back.

Angling his feet against the bed he changed positions for them both. Now back in control he powered his thrusts into her. She fell back against his thighs as her body bounced up and down on his engorged member. "Oh KAMI!" she screamed out. How many dreams had he had where she did just this? "MAMO – CHAN!" she wailed in bliss. He grunted as his hips began moving without him. They powered deep grinding thrusts into her that he was sure would have harmed her, but she begged for more.

His head fell against the bed, his back arching as he grit his teeth. The onslaught of ecstasy that gripped him had him ready to spill into her. But he refused to come before she did. He watched her body buck them both into oblivion. He watched his wet cock as she raised herself up and disappear as she slammed herself down as he slammed himself up. The sight was making his heart rate double.

"Usako!" he gasped, trying to breathe properly. Thrust after thrust she arched and cried out for him and he obeyed as he ground his cock deep inside of her. Her walls contracting around him, pulling at his flesh from the inside out. The wetness coming from her drenching his member, his balls and his thighs and left an aroma that was all hers permeant the room. Their combined scents now making his apartment reek of sex, going past the bedroom door.

His was having a hard time remembering why he was holding off his orgasm. It was becoming painful. Then he saw her face. It gave him the strength he needed. She looked to be on the edge of a titillating orgasm. Her body covered in sweat, her hands massaging her breasts, her fingers tweaking her nipples as her mouth formed a large O. Head thrown back and her inner muscles clamping down on him like there was no tomorrow. If he didn't send her over the edge soon he would be lost to her.

Sitting up he hauled her body to him, crushed her chest to his own. His mouth claiming hers preventing breath for a few seconds as he rammed himself within her a few last times. Smashing her body down with a much force as possible while avoiding hurting her. It was on the last thrust that he knew he had to make her come. He let go of her lips to reach down and clamp gently onto a nipple.

She gasped but what sent her over was when he reached down with his right arm and twisted then pinched lightly her nub. Her head shot back, her mouth wide, a soundless scream came from her as he felt her muscles steal the breath from him. If this was his death he would die happily here today. Unable to take it anymore, to hold it in, as she orgasmed he tightly gripped her and arched backwards. Taking her with him as he came harder than any memory could aid him in. He gasped for air as he felt her muscles still clenching around him.

It took several minutes for their breathing to get back to normal. He had a goofy grin on his face and she had an innocent yet pleased smile on her face, "Can we do that again?" she asked, her voice sounding tired. "Hai, later on. Remember you're not leaving this apartment till tomorrow evening." She nodded, speech was lost to her as she felt sleep taking over. "Sleep now. I'll wake you in a few hours." She sighed on contentment. "Mamo – chan…" he 'hummed?' in response, "Was it good?" she asked, "Better than good." He grinned. The two passed out.


	4. cherry juice

**trish1573**: well let's see what you think about this one!

**Em**: theres more control in here but not in the way you'd think. Hopefully it's sensual enough.

**AimlesslyGera**: more hot and sweet to come!

**Jupiterwildflower**: story wise were you referencing 'Ice Queen' or the new one I'm making? Or the drabbles?

**silverfaerie91**: how about sensual hot.

**Minniemousechick**: that might just be the next one. ;)

Nice 6 reviews. Lets see where this drabble takes you!

Since it was asked for here's the continued bit of 'drabble 2'.

King/queen

Endymion had been more than elated to hear of his wife's pregnancy. Of course the love making that had followed had been explosive. But now as he rose earlier than his wife the morning after he didn't think, didn't even blink. He had her regular dietary needs changed to that of befitting her pregnant status. He sent their maids out to go get the 'prenatal pills' she would need to stay in strong health.

The maid looked at the laundry list of things to get and the wad of cash he gave her to make the purchases without anyone from the outside world aware of who was the purchaser. She was even ordered to go in without her uniform in regular clothes. Knowing the King was utmost on his privacy until he and his wife decided otherwise the maid left without a word. News around the palace was already buzzing about what had the king on a rampage.

He was so excited that when he got back into his room with her that he went online and ordered a bassinet and over a thousand dollars in other baby essentials. He would come to find out later on that over half of it couldn't be used until the child was around a year old. So excited was he that he grabbed what he though Chibi Usa would like and ran with it. Giddy he left the room and had the chef prepare her favorite breakfasts.

With a croissant - buttered up, bacon, eggs, wheat toast – jam already in place, pancakes, various fruits and sausage he felt he had everything covered for when she woke up. He figured this was the last breakfast she could have filled with what before the dietary needs of her being pregnant took over. He would soon learn how NOT to take away his wife's favorite foods. Bringing the food to her he placed it on a tray and let the smell wake her up.

Her eyes opened up a crack but her gurgling stomach woke her up the rest of the way at the breakfast. She looked at the food turned over, let the sheet fall to show off her breasts then without another word started in on the food. In 20 minutes it was all gone. Her appetite for food was almost as insatiable as her appetite for him. He smiled. "So I take it you approve?" he asked, "Hai!" she responded.

He removed the food tray away and watched as she sat up and regarded him thoughtfully, "I love you." He smiled before kissing her gently. His hand trailed from her cheek to her neck then finally to cupping her breast. She sighed. He gently ran over the sensitive nipple in his palm. "I think I might have been a bit rough on you last night." She did agree but not in the sense he was thinking of.

"No you gave us both what we wanted and needed. We just found out that were pregnant. We're gonna have a baby." She said in a low excited voice. He smiled before leaning down and engulfing her nipple into his mouth. She moaned in need for him. He was delicate and slow with her as they slowly moved back to her laying on the bed. His lips left her breast a he gently kissed his way down her stomach. Peppering it with soft warm kissed before traveling further downwards. She sighed in bliss.

He raised himself up, "You have no idea what you've given us." She looked to him oddly, "I've wanted us to have a family together from the start. From back when Beryl first attacked the moon kingdom, from our time together as Mamoru – san and Usagi – chan to even now when we took the crowns of our kingdoms. We've always wanted to have a family and now we have it." He told her.

"Come here." She directed him. He crawled on top of her. Never one to let an opportunity pass him up. After a deeply intense kiss that left them both breathless she grabbed him through his pants, "Strip." He jumped from the bed and shed everything. She loved how excited he got to be with her, she laughed, "Not the response I was looked for." He said, eyeing his wife and her laugher, "Gomen, I just…sometimes I wonder what happened to the man that wanted to wait to be with me."

He smirked, "He took a flying leap out of a window when he found out what it felt like to be with you. The night of your sixteen birthday was an evening that I had been waiting for, for a LONG time. You've got to remember I'm around four years you're senior." She smiled, "So having you that night was like an explosion. I didn't want it to end truthfully. Just like now, I don't want this to end." He touched her body delicately.

Flipping him over and took his stripped form and made him lay down. Last night's events had her climbing the walls looking for some action form him. She would get her action again now, "Your mine." She claimed. He growled out, "And your mine…no one else's…forever!" it was his profession that had her getting wet. She rubbed herself against his nude form in an attempt to elicit his more primal instincts to emerge.

However much to her shock he rolled them over and pinned her down to the bed. Grabbing nearby scarves he tied her down, "I know you want me but I want you to also enjoy this. I want to worship you." He told her. Holding her down he painstakingly so that she wouldn't try to take her pleasure before she was ready he began nipping, kissing and suckling at her soft skin. The slow rhythm and motions had her climbing the walls higher but still get a bit of relief from the growing passion inside of her.

Not letting one inch of her go untouched he licking and kissed her skin, leaving hickies where he could. He knew her Advisors wouldn't approve, feeling that his possessive marks were immature and that the ring on her finger was enough. He disagreed and marked her any chance he got. She loved them. It was when he got down to her lower lips that he breathed a puff of hot air over her, "Kami, Mamo – chan." She breathed. As much as she hated his torture of her at times she knew that in the end it was worth it.

His tongue dragged very briefly across her exposed clit. Making her gasp for more only to diver away and leave open mouth kisses along her thighs. His hands massaging them gently as they gradually moved to the part of her bum that was not on the bed. His lips left their torture as he maneuvered himself lower, "Don't go!" she begged. It hadn't been the first time he'd decided to torture her like this.

She then felt him back, only this time his forefinger and middle finger separated her lower lips to allow his tongue and teeth full access to her soft, sensitive center. He suckled the bundle of nerves as his fingers rubbed the lips up and down creating a rhythm that aided in pushing her over the cliff. He began a session of pulling her lips in a rhythmic motion around. It was that added with his teeth that gently bit into her clit with utmost delicate pressure that sent her flying over the edge.

He moved back over her, his lips dipping into her neck before whispering into her ear, "I'm incapable of leaving you…in any life time…my love." He pulled his face up form hers but held her gaze. He wanted to keep this connection up, "You've made my life worth living Usako. In every life time." he leaned down and kissed her with passion. She kissed him back as he release her from the scarves.

She forgot about trying to toss him on his back and having her way with him. She loved these soft and sweet moments as much as he did. He ran the scarves gently over her body before tossing them to the side. Taking a leftover cherry he took its stem in his mouth and ran the delicious fruit over her body as he slowly made a path that his tongue could follow later. She moaned in bliss.

"Mamo – chan…" she breathed. He smiled as the final parts of the cherry was bitten into and dragging between her breasts and down her stomach. The juice creating an appetizing trail for him to follow. Chewing the remaining cherry bit he dragged his tongue all over where he left the juice creating a sensation that drove his beloved wife crazy. But he enjoyed giving her this slow, winding pleasure.

When he reached her breasts he devoured them. Laving them up and down and sucking soft then alternating to hard with his mouth over them. As he played with them his hand snuck low and slid inside of her moist cavern. "Oh Kami!" she gasped. He gently pumped his fingers in and out of her as his mouth on her breasts wouldn't stop. She begged for him to end it, to let her come but he wouldn't have it. He wasn't ready to give up this treat.

It wasn't until his fingers hit a key note in her body that had her soaring into orgasm. Her head flying back. Her back arching. Body frozen in pleasure and her vocals reaching a note he knew he only ever heard from her. He eased her back down from the high to find her body pulsing with the remains and looking very much satisfied. He played idly with her body until she pulled him to her, "Arigato." She laughed, "No, you deserved it. No need to thank me." he replied.

Pushing him back he went with her only to find himself now on the bottom as she was now on top. "Just wait." she gently orders. Turning around she straddled him and sunk inch by inch down on him, "Usako…" he groaned out. His hands going to her hips lightning fast. He'd almost forgotten how wound up he could get from making her cum when he played her like that. He knew it got her going.

She began a gently and steady rhythm up and down, not going to fast for not going to slow either as he could barely blink, not wanting to loose sight of her. He watched her back flex with every thrust she made on him. His hands running over her skin as he felt her up. Unable to not feel it he sat up and ran his hands over her front once again. He felt her stomach and imagined it getting big and round with their baby.

He cupped her breasts from behind and squeezed them and then her nipples happily and near aggressively as he began undeniable thrusts into her from beneath. She groaned at the sensation and moved her hands from supporting her weight to holding him in place. He moved her loose hair behind them to enshroud them both in its silky feeling. Wanting more now he changed the position by bending his legs and sitting on his heels while she bent forward still receiving his powerful thrusts.

The angle changed and provided a deeper penetration causing both parties to cry out in ecstasy, "HAI!" Mamoru yelled. Losing a bit of his control he began a harder, faster rhythm. He'd later blame his lack of self-control on the position but he knew the truth of it. He couldn't get to far with her without the need to lose some semblance of control. His thrusts became more fueled by need as the speed increased and her breathing and whimpers fueled the depth and primal desire to have her and never let go.

Mid thrust he took her hair and wrapped it around his wrists, angling her back and making her neck pull her head up, "OH ENDYMION!" she screamed. Falling into an intense orgasm. Not the first of the night…and not the last. He felt her muscles clench around him and nearly lost it but refused to give in. Feeling them loosen up he shoved her down on the bed fully and let his legs straighten out behind him.

Gripping her hips in a near bruising force he spread her legs wider and began a rhythm that had her shuddering again after only a half a dozen thrusts. But he wasn't done there. Reaching forward he found the bundle of nerves and toyed with them as he felt her inner muscles and plowed into her from behind in a manner reserved for those of the darkest of animals. She was the light to his darkness after all.

Thrust after thrust after thrust she cried out in pleasure as Endymion let go of himself and gave them both everything they wanted out of the session. He moved into her so fast and hard that she was hitting the headboard. She had to bring her hands up to block the contact only for him to aid and put a pillow up there for her. "HAI! HAI! HARDER!" he shifted again and laid his front to her back and humped her like a dog in heat.

He listened to her continuous screams of pleasure and vaguely heard his own groans and growls of ecstasy as he continued his demanded needs on her body. Needs that equaled her own for him, "Fuck…I love you Serenity…Usako…" he managed to get out right before her shuddering told him of what was happening. And he was thankful for it to for he was about to topple over. He held her body to him tightly and continued on until he felt her muscle undulate around his rock hard member.

"HAI!" he ram again and again feeling her muscle spasm around him. The action stole his breath, made his rhythm stutter and had him coming faster than a speeding train. His yell of pleasure trumped her screaming as they both came. It took a full ten minutes for them both to come back down. "I think we should take the day off." She suggested. "Yeah I think so to." he agreed and kissed once more.


	5. future baby blue make up's

**trish1573**: thanks! Kids I think they'd have enough to fill up a wing… lol

**M**: the wedding night might be the next one…

**Jupiterwildflowe**: yes?

**Guest (1)**: might be the next one.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: I'll try to incorporate Mamo's feeling more so in the next one. I'll see about the breast milk one…that would have to be done just right.

**silverfaerie91**: one for during their break up…like he breaks her hear t right after sex or during the break up he just can't resist type of thing?

**partyangel91**: break or get back together…they stay there's nothing like make up sex but what about loose cannon sex during break up?

Nice 6 reviews, let's see where this one brings us. I have already finished off 2 chapters for the new story just waiting on approval from 'Shaydoe'.

Due to popular demand here's this one…

King/queen

It was the third exact vase of flowers thrown at his head this month. King Endymion knew he stuck his foot in his mouth when he uttered the dreaded words he should have slammed the door on, "Baby you're not fat your just pregnant. You're expected to gain 30…ish pounds." That of course lead to her throwing a vase at his head…again. Neo Queen Serenity once she hit her seventh month was feeling very blimp like.

It didn't help that some jealous Duchesses and Ladies had remarked how big she had gotten during her pregnancy. A few of them even suggested that her husband might leave off during the night to avoid her crushing him to death. It also didn't help that due to her mood swings much of the help around got afraid of her and therefore avoided her highness like the plague. It just made her feel fatter and more whale like.

Every day for the past month she asked her husband if she looked fat in her dress. In her clothing period. Every day he told her, "No you're stunning. As you are every day I see you with my child in you." But he grew tired some days and on those days he found he had to replace palace breakables. This time was no different except for one thing. Her depressing question to him, "I, am I the reason you do late night work in your office?" true on these evenings during her tantrums he would spend more time in the office.

But not for the reasons she thought. No he was working those nights extra to be able to have an extra hour with her during the day time the next day. "No, not at all." He responded. He tried to hold her only to find her stomach took up a lot of room. Honestly he had given the thought process a lot but either she was really tiny when not pregnant or he'd think she was having twins, "I heard Melissa and Cassandra talking today." He groaned. They were Duchesses from the east that despised Serenity.

Upon first meeting with them and their husbands the Duchesses became green with envy as their husbands took it upon themselves to flirty very friendly with the Queen. So when they did the same to the King he politely rejected them. Serenity while had been under the impression that they were only being friendly it was when her husband removed her presence in a gentle manner and stated very calmly.

"I understand your naïve to the flirtations to a man excluding myself but baby, if you don't stop encouraging the 'friendly flirting' I'll have to take action on the men currently trying to hit on my wife." She had been stunned but understood and quickly changed the tone of the conversation. But the wives had taken to an immediate dislike to her. Feeling that their husbands wanted her more they began any time she was around once she got big with child remarked on her weight gain.

It spiraled into her feeling very depressed and unwanted. It didn't help that Endymion became more busy and had less time for her. Though she knew logically why, she was unable to go to as many meetings that were far away due to her increasing condition. She wasn't allowed to travel very far anymore. Ami's orders were very clear and all of her other inner and outer senshi made sure she stuck to them.

It was the night of the last vase she broke having hurled it at her husband. He was in his study as she had curled up with a pillow wishing he was the one to be curled up by. Sighing she rose from their bed only to find he left his tuxedo jacket in there. Finding a reason to go into his study and see him she grabbed it. However upon removing it from the chair in the bedroom she saw the pink card fall from the coat pocket.

The imprint of cherry red lips was on it with a small message 'call me anytime day or night' hand written on it. The Queen's heart plummeted. Her stomach dropped. She nearly feel down on the floor in shock. _No!_ He couldn't. She knew she'd been moody lately but, "There has to be a logical reason." She stormed down to his office jacket card and all and shut the door with such finesse it betrayed her warring emotions. She was trying incredibly hard to not let her fears over rule her thinking.

His head rose from the desk he was working at. "Usako?" he asked, he saw the jacket in her arms and something she was currently gripping like a life line. "Are you okay?" he asked. The tears were threatening to come out of her eyes, "Can you please explain this?" her voice calm and neutral, almost stoic. Years of being married to him gave her the ability needed for right now. He saw the card she let fall once she reached his desk. The lipstick now smeared on the pink cardboard and partially on her hand.

He sighed, "You going to let me explain in full?" the question was out there, "Hai. Please." He saw the tears threatening to come out. Fearful of her moods he wasn't, fearful of her stress levels these days he was. He was just unable to handle it all the time. He knew he needed to stop relying so much on the senshi to do so and take responsibility himself but damn it he was in a stressful position to.

He had to take on more work since his wife was unable to. The most physical activity she was allowed by Ami, besides lamas class and yoga, position depending, was sex with Endymion, "Cassandra and I met at the gala three nights ago." He began, "I remember, I couldn't go due to its location in the Appalachian mountains." She held back the remark 'perfect romantic setting, cold outside and hot inside by a roaring fire'.

"She working on a new line of men fragrances. She spent the evening trying to convince me to market it with my image. Said it would increase sales exponentially." He explained, "And did this explanation…" she caught herself from saying it but he knew what she meant to ask. Did it land in her room? "It ended at dinner in front of several other guests when she kissed that card in tried to place it within my coat. I took it from her and explained that IF I choose to put my image out there it will be with her marketing exec's not her."

Serenity looked around knowing it was the truth of it. She was so jealous that she believed he'd cheated on her. With such a vindictive woman to boot. Cassandra was known for being a 'gossip queen' and lived off the drama. She refused to believe Serenity to be a naïve Queen full of goodness and cheer. She became even worse when Serenity glowed with her pregnancy and everyone had to be cheerful about the next generation currently growing. So then she spread the rumors of her weight gain.

It wasn't to hard considering Serenity once she hit her fifth month voiced her concern of weight gain to a close friend and Cassandra over heard. The rumor mill buzzed so much that the Queen began taking extra care with her diet and even tried to take a cardio class. It hadn't been in her schedule to add it in there. So the Queen decided to hole herself up in the palace until she would be rid of the baby weight.

"Gomen, I just…" she looked down at her protruding belly. The baby kicked outwardly voicing its mother's distress to the situation. Endymion stood up and came around the desk to pull her into his embrace. "The very thought of being with someone other than you repulses me." he whispered in her ear. His hands drifting downwards, bunching her dress up. Luckily for him it was a short knee length number.

His hands found her center quite fast once they slipped beneath the panties she wore. "You've ruined me for any other woman." He spun her around and had her lean against the desk, "Seeing you pregnant like this, excites me." he kissed her slowly on the mouth before moving to her neck, "Knowing my seed grows inside of you…" his lips found her collar bone, "Forming our child…" he nipped at the skin above her breast. Her dress giving enough room for him to do so before the straps would need to be pulled down for full access.

"I love that your pregnant…" he kissed to her other collar bone, "I love seeing you grow bigger as the little one does tumbles inside of you…" she smiled, her first one since this whole thing started, "I love how we got here." She giggled, "How it felt having you come in my arms…" she felt his fingers lightly tracing her folds, "How wet you got and still get for me…" he felt her wetness on his fingers.

"Knowing I still please you." She had to look at him for a moment before understanding. Some women did become so depressive during this time frame they believed themselves to be so unattractive that they refused to be intimate with their man. It made a lot of men out there feel that their women no longer wanted them, that they weren't doing something right and had no idea what.

"Knowing that as everyone sees you're pregnant with my child the free and married men out there can't touch you cause your mine!" his last words were said in a grumbling huff as he dropped to his knees and plunged his tongue into her folds past her panties. The scrap of fabric was nothing against his probing fingers. He ripped them off in seconds. The flimsiness of it falling to the floor without a care.

"Oh kami!" she went to grip his head when she found her stomach was in the way. She groaned in need and frustration. "Don't worry…" he calmed her down. "Just direct me, I'll do it." And that's what she did. Harder. Harder. Faster. Left. Right. Up. Down. Those were the most commonly heard demands from his wife. He did as asked and felt her clench down on his tongue, "More! Twirl your tongue to do the thing." he looked up and to the side, "You sure?" he knew what the thing did to her.

She turned into a quivering mass of jelly. "It's been to long…so HAI!" she screamed in need. He drove his tongue in did the twirly thing which had her clawing at the desk behind her to try and contain the raging hormones rushing through her. Feeling her coming on his tongue he lapped at her like a cat at cream as she flowed into his mouth. Her body trembled before she nearly fell to the floor.

He caught her and carried her to the sofa in his office. Now sitting astride him she had not only her pregnant glow on her but also the glow of a well and truly sated woman on her to, "Wow…" she stated. Before he could reply she removed herself from his lap and unbuckled him, "Consider this sorry for my accusations. I was wrong." He watched as her mouth engulfed his whole member once it was exposed. He gasped.

"Usako!" his hand went to her hair. Grasping the woven buns with precision and firmness as her mouth sucked his length down her throat. He was having a hard time keeping control of his hormonal needs. Once she became more heavily pregnant he admitted to avoiding having sex with her in fear that he would harm the child. Despite Ami's 'permission' to do so and knowing himself that it wouldn't hurt the baby.

Due to time constraints and his being away on business they didn't get a whole lot of time to be intimate to this degree together so her mouth currently sucking him off like there was no tomorrow didn't happen very often. It was when she massaged his balls right next to his cock that he gasped and nearly rose up from the couch. "Usako! KUSO!" he inhaled sharply. Her tongue swirled around the broad head before shoving right back down again and sucking firmly, "If you don't stop I…"

He became helpless moans as she held both of his hands down by each side of his waist and circled his cock with her tongue before gliding her teeth gently over his arousal. His face clenched in near pain she dug her teeth just a little bit into the head and found that that added with her instant sucking gave him a full blown orgasm. His hips came off the couch and his length shoved down her throat.

Coming up she found that he was still ozzing seed. He saw the sight as she licked him clean before licking the excess essence from her shiny pink lips. _Holy fuck!_ He went hard again in seconds flat. Unable to contain that the sight before him was easily one of the hottest sights in the world to him and ONLY HE would get to see it. She was definitely surprised, "Mamo – chan!" she grinned.

He stood up and hauled her up. "I think someone needs to understand still how much I love and desire her." she went to wrap her arms around his neck only for him to grab them, "No, no, this will be done my way now." She snorted knowing it was mostly his way. But she resisted knowing she loved it his way. He pulled her to his desk, sweeping the papers off in an uncaring fashion, he pushed her pregnant body onto it.

Her knee length dress still pulled up around her hips, making her center within reach for what he wanted to do. Spreading her legs apart he gently pushed her down on the desk as he propped her legs over his shoulders. His length now lined up perfectly with her engorged folds. He smiled knowing how hot they would get off pleasuring one another. Sliding himself inside he felt the tightness of her combined now with pregnancy that he had yet to feel at this stage. Last time they made love was during the end of her fourth month.

She wasn't that big just yet. Barely a bump. Now though he felt the full effects and savored it, "Oh kami Usako." He breathed, loving her tight hotness. Somehow she felt tighter. Then again he realized_…I haven't been able to slide into her for months. None activity made her tighter. And right after this child is born I'll make sure to get her pregnant again…and again…_before his thoughts could run away again he began to move slowly in and out of her_._

She moaned at the slow pace but both knew it would have to be slower than usual. He still feared hurting her during sex. So to make her happy and to not go mad himself from it he pulled out slowly and corkscrewed his way in with a boost of speed. Not enough to harm her but it was enough to give them both just the amount they both wanted without her going nuts or him losing his mind.

He looked down at her. He saw her dress becoming wet with her sweat. Knowing she was sensitive but in need of his touch he leaning forward, and while keeping up with his thrusting, pulled her dress down over her breasts. The top half was formed into a built in bra making the pull down her now generous C's onto display for him. She had always been a good B cup, but now with her pregnancy she was a really nice C. He didn't complain one bit and even if she did go back to B he'd still love it.

Knowing his mouth wouldn't be able to reach due to her stomach he licked his fingers on each hand and covered her breasts with them. Tracing her nipples with his fingers leaving trails of his saliva before grasping the harden tips and rubbing his fore fingers and thumbs over them. She moaned and groaned in need and pleasure as he then pinched them gently. It was enough to send her head falling back.

Getting a rhythm going he kept the thrusting up and played with her breasts until he got an idea, "Buns…" he whispered, she looked up, "Play with your tits for me." she widened her eyes, "I want to see your reaction as I fuck you slowly while you do that." His words were low, dark and needy. His eyes the color of night at his sinful demands. She reached up and played with her own breasts. The wetness how on her fingers as she twisted her own nipples. This gave him free time to lick his thumb once more and reach down to fondle her clit.

The extra sensation had her arching her back instinctively off the desk. His thrusts kept at a constant pace as his thumb played havoc over her clit and teasing her lower lips around his cock, "My kami Usako…so fucking beautiful…want to keep you like this forever…" he growled in dark low tones. Watching his wife pleasure her breasts as he played his own tune while corkscrewing his hips into her. "Please…Endymion…Mamo – chan…" she looked up to him, "I need you…" she begged.

"Push me over the edge, I can't take it anymore." her head fell back again, she was desperate and in the need to come. Licking his thumb once more he adjusted his hips angle to hit a different depth and a different angle. He himself was ready to topple over from the orgasm he was currently holding back. He had an extreme amount of control that was being used to make slow yet hard love to her and not simply screw her like he normally did.

"Your wish is my command…" angle ready he began a session of long and fast strokes that would carry her to the moon and beyond. When he began the rhythm she began panting and crying out of for more. A half a dozen strokes combined with his pinching and twisting her clit and she flew over the moon. Her screw of pleasure echoed down the halls. He sincerely hoped that there wasn't to many people out there right now. His wife wasn't known for being quite, "USAKO!" then again neither was he.

Once he emptied the last of himself inside of her he let her legs down from his shoulders and pulled her up from her position, "I think I'll tell Cassandra's people that I'm not interested in the fragrance. While it will boost sales it might not be the public image that the King of earth needs to be sending." She smiled, "I can't be bought." She wrapped her arms around him, "I kinda wish I could be there when you say that. But at the same time glad that I'm not." She looked to her, she snorted.

"I've been wasting so much time and energy freaking out on the weight issue that I'm losing focus on getting ready for the baby. Oh which reminds me." she stated getting up and straightening herself out. Looking around she discovered her panties were now missing. Well to her eyes missing. He had found them during her fix up and shoved the ripped fabric into his pocket. Something for him to look at and smell when he needed to.

"What's that?" he asked. She was at the door and had a smile on her face, "I found out why I look more like a blimp than I thought I would. I gain 40 pounds as it turns out but it's due to there being two." Endymion looked confused though his brain was slowly getting it, "Two what?" he asked. She looked pleased, "Twins. Two girls. Ami – chan confirmed it just two days ago. I just didn't know how to tell you." He was floored. She was a little bit extra in the weight department and now they knew why.

But twins! "Twins?!" he asked, "Twins." She replied, hands clasped together happy as could be, "Mamo – chan?" she asked. He looked stunned, happy but stunned, "I…ah…" it was a dull thud that had her brow arching, "Mamo – chan? Endymion?" turns out getting news of twins greeting the kingdom in a few months was a bit to much news for the mighty king to take. He passed clean out on the floor in his office.


	6. wedding shades

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**trish1573**: this one is still sweet with some tang.

**Elendrhys**: once I translated this I appreciated it. Lol

**OrientalDanceGirl**: the passing out pat was a last minute 'how can I make this funny' decision. Lol oh and btw I used to copy everything I loved from 'FFnet' and save it onto a flash drive to carry with. I used to use it on stories on 'geosites' before it went down. There is always selecting the whole page and deleting the 20% of junk to save the story. Lol

**silverfaerie91**: I think that is doable.

**partyangel91**: thanks, as for the break up one I can do that and another evil tux…that to is doable. lol

**minniemousechick (Guest):** we'll see which one comes first, evil endy or break up. I might do the break up one.

nice 7 reviews, this one is the next one coming up and I'm working on the concept for the breast milk one…it just has to be done right. also this one is tinged with a thought process from '50 shades of gray' since I just saw it. great film!

Wedding night

Usagi POV

I was in marital bliss. Finally we were FINALLY together! No life or death actions happening, no mortal peril going on. We were finally married. The wedding had been more beautiful than I remember in the dream we had been given years back. Setsuna's time travel told us of our Crystal Tokyo future and I looked to be at least around 22 but what she hadn't explained was how long we had already been married.

Mamoru proposed to me mid-way through my turning 16 years old. My mother while happy that I had found someone wished for us to have waited a while longer but was happy none the less. Papa was less than enthused. I honestly didn't think he'd show up at the wedding. It was in the back up plans for either Haruka or Motoki to walk me down the aisle just in case. Haruka had been insistent since she was almost as over protective of me when it came to Mamo – chan as papa and Motoki was.

In the end papa, mama and Shingo showed up. Papa grunted something that sounded like "If he breaks your heart I get full access to break him" before walking me as slowly as possible down the aisle. I swear a tortoise passed us up…twice. Once there though my heart was beating so fast and hard that I wondered if we weren't moving too fast. It was when I saw his face that everything calmed down and I knew we weren't.

He reflected love, calmness, and a desire to have to himself for the rest of our married lives. It alone reminded me that this was right. We had been waiting for this moment for over a millennia and we weren't going to let it wait any longer. I got up to the priest and barely heard the words he said. My heart and mind trying to just avoid passing out from over thinking things or from tripping in the four inch heels Minako drilled me for weeks on how to wear for the event. The ceremony was a blur as we said our "I do's".

I was positive that during the reception Papa gave Mamo – chan a hand shake that could, if my Mamo – chan wasn't a former prince and Tuxedo Mask, have broken bones. Mama just hugged him and told him to not to keep me away too much that she still wanted to see me. He nodded in response. I was still stunned that everything came together so fast. Was it only six months ago that he asked me to marry him?

When he asked me I accepted it with everything in me. That night we had made love. It had been the most intense night of my life. We decided after that night that when we picked the date for the wedding we would wait again till the wedding night. For it to still be special and romantic. At one point I had asked myself if I should have had him wait till we were married period but remembering that night we had I knew I wanted it as much as he did if not more. He kept holding off thinking I wasn't ready but I was.

Now here we were, six month and four out of those six months had been only intense, passionate sessions that left us both breathless. On more than one account we almost gave in on our promise to one another and made love. Or as Minako put it when she 'accidently' walked in on us in the back of the arcade, so embarrassing by the way, 'wild hot sex'. I still say she did that on purpose and watched till we were done to say anything.

But I guess considering the odd position she caught us in and the fact that somehow half our clothes would up in areas we couldn't figure out…yeah…really couldn't argue too much with her on that one. I really couldn't wait till the night when it was just us. I felt like a princess in my dress and I knew Mamo – chan felt the same way. Was it bad that I really wanted him to take me somewhere and start the honeymoon early?

Mamoru POV

I was stunned by my lovely Usako. Seeing her walk by her father down the aisle going so slow was driving me nuts. I knew he wasn't thrilled with this but seriously?! I had to bite the inside of my cheek to avoid running up to them and pulling her the rest of the way to the priest. No I took the time to bask in her appearance. The dress was a form fitting mermaid look that showed off her growing feminine curves through the years.

No longer was there a gawky 14 year old. Instead was a beautiful 16 year old girl whom held my heart even at the tender age of 14. My palms were sweating. For a moment I wondered if I rushed everything but I knew I hadn't when I remembered everything we had gone through to get to this point. Then I looked to her and saw my princess…my Usako. Destiny or not she was it for me.

I seriously just wish her father would let her move faster than a turtle. Was he taking baby steps or what?! It was Motoki's whispered words of, "It'll be fine. Before you know it you two will be on your honeymoon sharing that nice suite together." I bit the inside of my cheek harder to prevent the perverted thoughts from showing on my face. I knew someone would notice. I knew it would be difficult to get through the ceremony to wait but it would be worth it. She is worth everything to me.

Once she got there I had to prevent myself from kissing her before it was time. Her father shot me a menacing look that I know Usako didn't catch. It helped a bit in quelling my hormonal drive. Let's face it I lost the restraints on my control the night of Usako's 16 birthday. I didn't think I would but I should have known. All it took was one look from her that night and I was done. I still can't remember how we ended up in my room but I'm glad we did…for at least the last round that night.

My little rabbit's claws left marks on my back for a week and I wouldn't give it up for anything to be honest. I just reflected on it as me giving it to her that good. It was an incredible night and I knew that it was the right time. I had pulled the ring out the next morning and she actually said yes to me. Things could have gone differently in many ways over time. We could have been born countries away from one another, a lifetime apart, or another twist to things, and never would I have gotten her to say yes.

But things ended out here and she did and I will never let her go. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. We'll have many children to give her love and the ability to let her nurturing nature come out. I know she wants to be a mother someday. Though I think as much as I want to have kids with her I'd like to have some time with her for myself first. Maybe when she's 18 well start trying.

Thankfully that's still a year and a half away. A year and a half of trying any new sex thing we want without any kids to disturb us. Okay we seriously need to get this ceremony underway. I wasn't even sure if the priest understood the magnitude of our situation. Were a thousand year old couple in need of claiming one another in married status, doesn't he get that? No of course not it's just a regular priest on not one from the moon or Elysian.

He read through his scripture and I was sure had I been sitting my leg would be jumping all around waiting for him to be done. But I knew this was needed. I listened to every word to keep me distracted from jumping my new bride. She somehow had this effect to either have me climbing the walls looking to spread her legs or make me totally calm if I was upset. I loved her for it.

It was during the reception after I gave her a PG – 13 rated kiss in the church that I was going nuts. People wanted my attention trying to say their congrats, couldn't they wait until later on? I mean seriously I've been waiting to be married to this woman for over a thousand years. _Cool your jets…_I told myself. _If people saw how antsy you were to get out they'd feel you were being rude…_I received the next pat on the back and saw I had literally spoken to everyone here…_Okay yeah I seriously need to find my wife right now. Where is she?_

It was who I saw her talking with that had my attention. I walked up to them with a nice formal greeting, "Nice to see you again, prince." Seiya stated. I smiled. I knew the guy – turned female during transformation – had in some way fallen for my princess but she was my princess. I was very thankful that he lived on a different planet. Minako had given me the skinny on a lot of what happened and while my Usako was faithful to me Seiya was someone she confided in about affairs she didn't tell the others about.

Plus I knew in some way or another that he was the one responsible for mine and Usako's picture face down in her room. He wanted her for himself but respected her wishes on what she wanted. I knew he didn't like it but he respected it. However I do recall that day I saw our picture down that she look at it like she hadn't noticed which I do believe, I made sure to erase any traces of doubt from her mind of me. Especially when her mother walked in on us…half naked. I still and trying to recall how she got the drop on us.

But I guess it was better than her father. I only had my pants left on, as I unhooked Usako's barely covering her bra. Thankfully it didn't hit her mother but she didn't give us a look to not do so again. We didn't…at least in her room we didn't. Back to now though. I saw Seiya's eyes linger on her and saw the depth of respect he held for her, I bit my tongue and only said, "We're glad you could make it to the big day." He nodded, "Of course." The look he sent me though I did respect. Don't break her heart.

I nodded in agreement as I subtly moved my bride to the dance for one last dance. It wasn't until later on that I was in the need to practically swipe her off her feet. It was in our suite for the honeymoon and I was dying to see what she wore to her bed. I watched her walk out of the bathroom in a light pink corset with white lace and if I'm not mistaken were those mesh thongs she had on?

She walked out and I couldn't believe the sight of her. She was a blonde angel disguised as a temptress. A minx. A seductress. I knew my mouth fell open in the dumbest look ever…I didn't care I had her. She was bound to me martially forever. Literally. "You like?" she asked. Before I could reply she began to subtly touch herself. My mouth went dry. Does she want me to lose any ounce of control?

"Usako…what…?" my cock was beginning to harden as she began performing a seductive dance that I didn't know she knew. She turned around and I saw her sweet little ass sticking out. It was when she bent over in a move meant to lure that I lost control. I went to the edge of the bed and when she bent back up I grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. She giggled, "I swear you want me to lose it!" I ripped my tuxedo off me as she touched me subtly with her stocking clad legs and in a move I didn't know was possible used her toes to unzip my pants.

I could feel myself straining for release against my own pants. "You're going to have this ending much sooner than necessary." I tried. "Mamo – chan we have the rest of our lives for soft and sweet. That can even be for a later round tonight. Right now I want to feel my man, my husband taking me in the most primal as possible." She guided my right hand down to her thong and that's when I saw in stitched in dark gold was my name.

"I'm yours remember. Your woman, your wife." She purred. I lost it. Making sure to keep the rest of the fabric intact I ripped the side of the thongs and pulled it away from her body, that piece of fabric would not be tosses away. I shoved it into the back pocket of my pants before unbuckling them and shook them off. My shirt long gone and my boxers Usako used her toes to hook into the waist band and push down and off.

I was glad she was still on birth control because honestly I don't think I could wait too much longer for her. I slipped my fingers inside of her to find her becoming moist at the prospects. I wanted her to be fully prepared so I shoved my head between her legs and attacked her clit and lower lips with a vengeance. I hadn't tasted her in months. I needed this. Her pleasure filled screams carried out. I brought her to orgasm quickly with that and felt her coming down my throat. It was when I leaned up that my fingers probed her one again.

I myself was getting so wound up that pre-cum was dribbling down my shaft. It was her fingers that shot out, grab ahold of me that had my body ready to nearly come on the spot. "Usako, fuck me." I really hadn't meant to say that but she was just so good. She gave me a few hard pumps before releasing my shaft. I looked up to see her fingers coated in my essence. She savored the flavor with decorum. As if I were a fine wine she had tasted.

My need to prolong this flew out the window faster than a speeding train along with any self-control I might have had left. Was it ever even there? Who knows? All I knew was that I was posed now at her entrance and my fingers were creating bruises on her hips from the hold. I knew I had to say what I left before moving, "I love you." She looked at me tenderly, "I love you to." I slammed all the way forward, shoving into her so hard I moved her forward and hit the bed frame. Her scream of pleasure reverberated off the walls.

My moan of ecstasy was more like a deafening roar of an alpha coming home inside of his mate, "Holy fuck!" I gasped. Months of inactivity, of waiting after we decided on the date, of nearly losing control on so many occasions was well worth it. Not that we would do the waiting thing again. I felt like a twelve year old kid with his first porno mag. I was losing it being inside of her and I needed to regain some amount of control and fast.

Think of dead puppies. No to depressing. Think of Usako's mom. No to weird. Think of Usako's father. No to scary. That man had a way of making cardians, youma's and daimon look easy to take on, a raging homicidal father intent on keeping his daughter pure…yeah... But all the attempts to think of something else gave me a chance to regroup. I had control over the urge to come like a fire hose right now. It was what I needed to give Usako everything she deserved, everything we both wanted.

Usagi's POV

When he slammed himself into me I felt like he reached my innermost depths. My muscles tightened around him harder than ever. An attempt to keep him deeply seated inside to never leave again, I'm sure. He groaned in pleasure filled agony. I bite my lip, splitting it to avoid screaming out loud enough to send every horny male in the area to our door. _Oh hell!_ My vocals carried off and I swear I heard animals perking their ears to the sound.

After months of no activity and now this, holy – "Usako fuck you feel so good!" Mamo – chan moaned out. Beginning a round of slow but hard thrusts that had me scratching his back, begging him for release. "Don't you dare slow down!" I demanded. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and used his one hand to bring both of mine together, pining my wrists to the bed. "Or you'll do what?" I huffed in response. "That's what I thought. You're going to take everything I have to offer you and I will take everything you have to offer me."

I could tell he was looking at me to see if he'd crossed a line with his words but they only fueled the flame, "Then quit talking and take me." the snap was said with a smirk to my face as he pulled out, held for a moment then slammed back inside. Thrust after thrust we picked up speed and he kept me pinned down. I was struggling not to break the hold he had on my wrists. _Screw it!_ Break it I dug my nails into his ass and pulled him in even deeper. He let out a yelp of surprise pleasure and looked down at me in shock.

Now I wondered if I had gone too far until he roared into the night, grabbed both wrists and ordered, "Keep your hands up." His prince demeanor coming out I nodded my head and held my hands up while he plowed into me. But after a few attempts to keep myself in control of what he asked I couldn't. My hands reached down to grab him again only to be met with him catching my wrists. I giggled as he grunted his disapproval. But saw his movement as he left the bed, and me, and grabbed his belt.

I swallowed hard. The look we shared was one of question and trust. I nodded my trust as he nodded knowing I understood his question. Using the belt he gently tied my wrists together, looking to me for approval that it wasn't too tight before placing the other at the back of the head board. He pulled my legs back apart as his length found its way back home again. This time his thrusts were hot, hard and deep as he penetrated my inner most depths with a speed I hadn't know him capable of.

His arms held onto me as his body leaned over, thrusting his iron hard cock into me. I gasped in pleasure, my legs hooking around his hips, my ankles locking behind his back securing my hold over him. That is until he reached back and still leaning over me unwrapped my legs and pushed them to their limits apart and used the position to thrust deeper into me. Both of my legs were now spread eagle over me. Truthfully if it wasn't him over me I would have felt ridiculous but like this right now, I felt the pleasure of it.

I moaned in ecstasy as his thrusts came in strong and faster as if he lost all sense of control. He watched my reactions as he plowed deeper into me. "Look at me." his voice low, commanding and guttural. I loved it. My body was shaking, my lungs had a problem with air intake but I would take it in a heartbeat just to have this moment in time with him. He let one leg go over his shoulder and used that hand to caress my face before angling my head to look at him. I saw the love and lust in his eyes.

I also saw his need for me and his need for me to confirm that this was real. That it wasn't another dream where we'd get torn from one another. No this was real, "I'm right here. Not going anywhere." I barely got it out beyond the thrusts I was taking in from his body. His hand caressed my neck before leaning in and latching his mouth onto it. Still bound I begged, "Let me free so I can ride you into tomorrow."

I swore I heard him growl before releasing my hands and hauling me up his body. My own leg still over his shoulder making the penetration excessively deep. I gasped wondering if he was so big and long that he would poke a hole through my womb. But I knew the odds of that was incredibly slim. We were made for one another. Then the thoughts of anything went out the window as he controlled the thrusts into my body.

I was stuck and had no leverage. His one arm wrapped around my back as the other lifted me over and over again on his rock hard member. I don't even think my mouth closed, with the exception of swallowing saliva. Even then Mamo – chan kissed me before I could do much else, "I love you so fucking much!" I heard him breathe deeply into my ear as the thrusts increased and his will power, if you could call it that decreased.

"Kami sakes Mamo – chan!" I begged, trying not to whine. His teeth sunk into my neck, I screamed but felt my orgasm claim me. I couldn't feel anything for several minutes but his pounding length, and my shuddering body. I even lost the ability to hold onto him. My arms and legs felt like jelly. At last I heard his grunt and felt the last few pulses of his length as he gripped me hard enough to leave bruises.

I couldn't even see straight right now. All I knew was him. His seed was hot as it poured into me in waves. Torrents if you will. His hand left my back to thread into my hair as he laid us back down on the bed. I breathed recalling that feeling, needing air that is. His body didn't leave mine for several minutes. Both too tired from the incredible sensations that orgasm left us with. His hands gently if not still a little shaky touched my face gently. Cupped it before gently kissing me on the lips.

"I love you. And I plan to show you as often as possible…for the remainder of our lives." His promise was strong though nothing more than a whisper. Thankfully so since I couldn't get my horse voice above a whisper. "I love you and I will also do the same, no other woman will ever know what my husband tastes like or feels like but me." it was a declaration of intent and possession from me to him, "And no other man will know the taste of you or touch of you either, I'm not one for sharing." I smiled. "Me neither."


	7. induced jealousy

**trish1573**: wasn't sure what you were trying to say. Your words seemed a bit jumbled. Sorry.

**Elendrhys**: here's the next one.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: not exactly. In this variation they have sex but when they select a wedding date some weeks later then they make that decision. So their having weeks of sexual thrills. I try to leave my updates for Sundays so that I can do all of my stuff then…after work. The black lady with her 'dad' was weird to see, though I'd only classify it as a kiss (thank god) rather than making out. I think Usagi might have had bile in her throat on that one. Honestly its not brought up that often even in stories, more or less my guess is due to the taboo nature of it. Aside from that chibi usa was raised spoiled and judging by the way she always goes after usagi to antagonize my guess is her daddy spoils her and her mama re-enforces the rules. So not a fan of her but when she begins to mature she starts to grow on you…a little.

Only 3 reviews, well hopefully this one will prompt more!

Ok this one went on a little bit longer than wanted to but I didn't want the emotions to outweigh the sex portion of it. There might be one OOC bit going on but I honestly couldn't come up with a better jealous quick moment that wouldn't have gone into major battle sequence that wasn't need for the overall 'smut' in the 'drabble' today. So I hope you like it.

Drabble 7

Usa/mamo

Usagi POV

It had been nearly a month into the break up. The break up caused by the love of my life…Mamo – chan. I don't get what I did wrong. All I know is that I feel nothing but pain. My heart hurts all the time. I put on a cool façade for my friends but truth is I feel dead inside. It didn't help that I saw Mamo – chan give Motoki's younger sibling a ride. 'Hold on tight.' His words were laced with a double meaning that I'm sure she got.

She was a little bit older than me. Maybe that's why I was sitting in the arcade looking at her every so often. Trying to find what he liked about her that I didn't have. I'd do just about anything to be with him again but one thing I knew at the end of the day I couldn't do was change who I was. I guess helping to defend the friggin' world on a daily basis isn't enough to keep the man I love.

But maybe that's it. Our destiny's as he put it shouldn't be what defines us. Shouldn't be what defines our future. Thing is even before I knew of our destiny, before I knew I was Sailor Moon I felt connected to him. It was small and almost nothing more than a pin prick but I felt it. Then we grew together. Being destined together was just an added bonus. But I guess for him it wasn't enough. Maybe he didn't feel the connection.

Or maybe he felt or saw it as a constriction. Bound to me when he wasn't in love with me anymore in this life. But then why did he tell me he loved me for nearly two weeks, expressing it in passionate kisses before breaking up with me? That's the part that's not making any sense. I don't understand and I'm starting to wonder if I'm meant to go through nothing but pain in each lifetime I live in.

Hell a thousand years ago an evil bitch decided 'hey I've built an infatuation around your man, I want him for myself, so I struck a pack with an even more evil bitch and damn everyone else who gets in my way cause I'm crazed on power and hatred for what I'll never have'. But now it's the man himself that's decided to say 'I want out'. So do I give up and let him have it or do I fight for what I want?

I hadn't even realized I was crying until a hand came to my shoulder. Motoki. "Gomen." I knew it was sad and pathetic so I grabbed a napkin nearly to clean up. "He's an ass for doing this to you." I looked up to him. He was angry at his best friend I knew. "Hai. I just wish I knew why. You don't tell someone you love them than two weeks later take it back." He nodded. Motoki had been a truly good friend to me lately.

"You need to make him feel as miserable as you do." I looked up to him, "As temping as that would be I can't do that. No matter what he's done to me I can't make him feel this pain." No I'd reserve that for my enemies in the battlefield if I was cold enough. "It would just be making me live in it longer than I already am. It's bad enough I'm putting up a façade for the girls I can't put anyone else through this pain. I just want it to stop."

I had contemplated other options, leaving and never coming back to this place. Maybe if I convinced my parents to let me live with my aunt the pain would stop. But I knew I couldn't abandon the senshi. They needed me. I couldn't help but start to feel sobs coming out again. "Do you know that girl crying?" I heard being asked. Motoki and I both looked to see a young woman standing beside Mamo – chan.

"I ah…no. Not really. Just some girl." He told her. She was pretty. Nicely sized chest, small waist, and feminine form. I felt so incredibly small and childlike compared to her womanly curves. No wonder why he was over me…and so fast to. I am nothing more than a child to him, he has a woman now. "I need to go and get cleaned up." I didn't bother waiting as I made a dash for the bathroom. All I could think of was that he was telling me the truth. How else could he have moved on so fast?

Motoki POV

I watched the young woman whom was like a baby sister to me take off. I felt nothing but anger towards Mamoru but kept it inside so I could be my professional self. "Can I get you anything…sir?" my voice was cold. I know he heard the difference but choose to ignore it, "Not in the mood Motoki – san." I prepped his coffee as his 'girlfriend' went on and on about her day, "I gotta go." She snagged a quick kiss from him and left.

"I just have one question then I'll leave you alone about this." Mamoru looked on stony telling me to back off, I didn't. I leaned over the counter, "Was it worth it? Breaking the heart and soul of a young woman whom did nothing more than love you with everything she had? I don't think a lifetimes worth of cleaning the floor could pick up all the pieces you scattered." He looked away from me. For a moment I saw a flash of pain in his eyes at my words, "Trust me when I say you know nothing of the pain she's in."

Making a decision I just hope he gets it and she goes along with it. He deserves it and she needs this. "Do me a favor Unaziku take over for a few moment's." she nodded to me before I left for the back. I knew this needed to be done. Maybe it would force that asshole of a friend of mine into doing the right thing. As it was he looked on curious as to why I was going back there. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away for to long.

Going back there I find her crying still. She can't see anything but blurs she's crying so hard. I took her in my arms. She hugged me back, "Usagi – chan, gomen asai." She cries harder. "But you're going to have to trust me on this." She looked up at me in confusion. "Nani?" I heard Mamoru at the door, his curiously peaked. Knowing he was seconds away I made my move fast. I lowered my head down and acted as if to kiss her.

The gasp of shock from Mamoru had me hoping the next action would be his part and boy was I right. He shoved me back against a wall. Harder than I thought he would have, "The fuck are you doing?" he barked at me. Usagi was still standing there confused but more so at Mamoru than myself. "I thought you and Reika – san were making plans?" he looked back at Usagi, "So I'm not around and you go after a taken man? How desperate are you?" okay this went way worse than my original plan.

"I started it you asshole." He looked back at me. "Oh so you take advantage of an emotionally distraught girl?" he demanded, "It's called comforting." He snapped back at me, "Leave now, I'll take her home." "I'd rather just walk by myself." She said, "Not in the state your in." I spoke. "You hurt her anymore and our friendship is over." I step out, "Please let this go good." I make sure to guard the door.

Mamoru POV

I'm not entirely sure I can describe the pain I felt when I saw Motoki about to kiss Usako. My heart felt like it stopped and before I knew it I ripped him from her. His words cut deep into me but not nearly as bad as I know mine have done to her. When he left she stated in a defeated tone, "I'll be going to now. I really don't feel like taking any more verbal abuse. You've made your point. You don't love me anymore. I get that now. Just be nice to the girl you have. She's pretty." She told me.

I want to tell her 'she's nothing compared to you', but I can't bring myself to say it. "She's different." It's all I can get out. She goes to leave but some part of my body acts without conscious thought. "Please…let me go." She begs. I block her in. I take a good look down as her fragile form. She looks like hell. Her frame looks thinner, her skin looks whiter even. It was already the color of porcelain, now she's beginning to look albino. Her eyes are red and puffy with bags under them, from recent crying and lack of sleep.

She holds herself off from me as if to ward off my verbal abuse I've been laying on her. I'm sure if she could she'd pull up a barrier from it. I felt horrible for it all. I just buried myself in my studies to ignore the pain I felt. Her mind wasn't trained enough for that though. She felt all of it and it was slowly destroying her. Making her depressed. A stiff breeze looks like it could knock her over and she would simply fall to the ground like a leaf.

It made me want to tell her everything, the dreams, how real it all feels and how I wish I could handle all of her pain for her. But I know I can't. I fear for her life more than I fear anything of my own. "Usa…" I begin. _Maybe if I tell her…_the dream comes to my mind again. If I don't do something soon I'm going to go insane and Usako might fall regardless. I was hoping she'd be able to get over it but clearly I'm doing more damage. "Maybe I should just committee myself." I mutter out loud. "Nani?" she asks.

I shake my head asking her to ignore it. "I just need to ask one question." I smile internally, "First Motoki – san now you…what is it?" she looks resolved now and for a moment I feel more pain and heartache. _Is she letting go? This should be a good thing. I can still protect her and keep her safe. So why do I feel like half of me is dying? If she lets go then there goes the other half of my soul._

Usagi POV

I had my question but it changed. I was going to ask him 'tell me the truth of why? Was it because you wanted someone older, more mature? More experienced? I'd thought he'd wanted to wait for us to be together. I had wanted to be with him but I didn't force it or act out. I thought he might turn me away thinking me to young or naïve to understand. But I did. And I wanted him to.

So I asked him the next question. One that would tell me if it was the first one or not regardless, he couldn't sneak out of it with another lie. "Well to be honest it's more of a request." I gather my courage and walk closer to him. Tears gone for now. I probably look like a drowned rat but if he says yes then I don't care. If he says no then I'll make an effort to never return here again. I couldn't handle seeing him happy with someone else.

As it was my stomach felts like bolting from me at the mere thought of him being with that girl, of sharing himself with her, of sharing his life with her. But there's hardly anything left but bile in me. My emotions so scattered from my feelings that my appetite has been almost completely lost to me. "If this is it, if this is what you truly want then the least you owe me is giving me now one thing you gave me back then…" he looked at me oddly.

"One moment of true happiness." He still looked confused. I walked forward then around him towards the door blocking his means of escape by standing in front of it. "Usa…" I know he was rapidly understanding as I in a slow but not to slow of a motion unbutton my sweater. Beneath it was a tank top. I saw his eyes becoming wider as I reached down and unzipped my skirt. I went to pull my tank top off when he seemed to be coming closer.

For a moment as he came up to me I felt his hand go to the door. My heart began to drop fearing his rejection. Then he turned the lock over and without a moment longer slammed our mouths together. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. My skirt got bunched up around my waist as he pushed it up forming a near belt of sorts, "Kami Usako…I'm going to get you killed." I didn't understand his meaning but that could be due to his lips wiping away the ability to think.

Mamoru POV

When she asked me to give her a moment I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, I had a hard enough time keeping the link closed and keeping away from her. Running into her was to common due to our habitual hang outs. The link itself served great at first as a way of knowing if she was in danger but now served only as a constant source of pain. While shutting off my emotions to her I felt all of hers and they on some nights drowned me and made me feel like a man begging for death. I don't know how she did it.

I knew I was doomed and that I had doomed her with my weakness. I couldn't stay away any longer. I couldn't be in the same room and not want to be with her. I loved her to much to stay away for to long. My need to keep her tied to me forever to strong to fight anymore. I tried to break the kiss but my body won control of my decisions. It was my own fault I know. My weakness over powered my rational thinking. I had starved myself to much of her.

"I love you so much." It slipped from my lips I don't know how many times as I carried her, my arms like steel around her, to the couch in the back. I knew now what Motoki did and as much as I want to hit him for it I knew I deserved it. I deserved the pain that I put Usako through. So this one moment she asked for I would give it to her. She deserved it and so much more. If this threat on her ever ends I'm going to spend the rest of my life making this up to her. I don't care if I spend the next thousand years doing so, she deserves it.

Usagi POV

I don't know how but somehow my tank top came off and my panties were now wet with mounting desire. I hadn't felt this intensely since our time on the moon. His fingers dipped below and pulled my panties to the side to gain access to me. It was the first time I had someone down there besides myself. I got used to it within a few minutes. He built me up to heights I didn't know could exist.

I wonder if he got the memories of our past intimacies to. It was on a particular stroke that I gasped out in pleasure. I then looked at his face afraid that my vocalization would make him stop. He looked at me with such desire that I had to remind myself to take a breath. He was wiping out all other thought processes. When his finger left me I watched him suck the digits into his mouth, licking them clean.

I licked my own lips wanting to feel more. Before I could respond or do anything I felt him shift, "Mamo – chan!" I didn't want him to leave me. Not like this. But he simply kneeled on the floor with me still on the couch. I looked down and found him exposing himself to me. "I want to feel you on top me." I said. He stood back up only to lean over me as I laid on my side on the couch. He laid down on top of me. I smiled for the first time as I felt his fingers move my panties to the side before he plunged deep inside.

I was suddenly very glad I had gotten on birth control recently. Ami had agreed with me on getting it from a free clinic. I tried to ask mama but felt to embarrassed to do so. I told Ami it would be a good idea so during battle I wouldn't cramp up. All the girls got on it soon after, "Oh kami!" I bit my lip trying to contain the pleasure. His movements were so tender and caring I knew he loved me. No one is this caring during love making without being in love!

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe it, it was so undeniably hot being inside of her. She was incredible. So tight I had trouble NOT coming on the spot. _What was I thinking denying us both this?! Stupid dream! You're nothing more than a dream!_ The flashes came to me but I banished them away. My mind no longer being controlled by them. If this was all I could have from her then I would make it the best thing either of us has ever had. I began so slow and tender I was going nuts with maintaining the pace. But I refused to let it end to soon.

I muttered to myself out loud, "Please kami I can't lose you again. Don't take her from me again." I hoped she didn't hear it. I began a faster rhythm as I was losing my will to make this last. My cock was having other thoughts. I wanted to feel her. Just like I did back then. I loved her so much. I began a faster rhythm and heard a ripping sound. For a moment I feared I had severely hurt her so I reached down but found it was just her panties. Smiling I ripped them the rest of the way off. She gasped but only pulled me in deeper to kiss her.

As I feel her kiss me deeply she clenches her muscles. It halts my breathing and speeds up something inside of me. I have a hard time fighting the urge to simply fuck her brains out until were both exhausted. I grit my teeth to gain control but slowly loose it when she clenches again and reaches down to cup and pull at my ass. My head falls into her neck trying to re-establish something, a thread to hang onto.

"Please let me feel you." She begs. I clench my fists at her sides. I'm not strong enough to deny her this. My thrusts took a turn and began hammering into her with a speed and stamina I didn't know I possessed. Part of me felt I should stop but continued on anyways feeling that I'd never get to feel her again. I should have walked away, pushed her out of the way, but how can one say no to the half of themselves? I loved her beyond anything. It's why I should have walked away, but I wasn't strong enough to.

I kept going, the pace that I was at I knew deep down had we been normal humans would have come already but were not. She was biting in the couch fabric beside her face to muffle her screams as she bucked up against me. My breathing was becoming hyperventilating as I humped her like an alpha male during mating season. I was beginning to wonder if this was normal sex for us or something special due to the circumstances. Sinking my head further into her neck I could feel the wetness from my mouth against her skin.

My movements becoming faster, harder. Her legs wrapped tightly around me, absorbing my every thrust and keeping up with it to. Her walls milking me for what they wanted. Me. I never wanted this to end. But nothing lasts forever. Sex is not endless. My pace started to become jerky. I knew it was because I was close to completion. But I wanted her to come before me, I refused to do that to her after everything I've put her through.

Snaking my hand down between her legs I found her bundle of nerves. I barely touched them and she jumped up further impaling herself on my cock. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in ecstasy as she whimpered in need. Her nails clawing at my back through the shirt. Red marks would be there later on. Her muffled screeches of need were something that I wanted to hear all the time. In our bed, in our home, but I could never have that. I whimpered myself but now I whimpered from my own weakness to have her.

I felt her muscles undulate around me in a rolling wave and felt her release. It felt hot but not unlike the heat that I know had to burn her from me. I cherished the feeling. I released then collapsed on top of her. Hoping I had some small amount of time left to spend with her now that I had damned her. I because of my weakness I signed her death certificate. I just hoped she'd forgive me. "Usako I…gomen asai." I muttered into her hear. "What makes you think you're going to lose me?" she asked. She heard me.

Maybe I should just tell her. Yeah tell her everything then make a pack with kami to leave her be and I would leave. For good. Promising to kami that if he kept her safe I would stay away. I'd move away…America. I'd go to America to keep her safe. "I had a premonition, in the form of a dream. You died. There was no stopping it. I knew that if I told you, you would have told me you didn't care what happened to you, but I do. And now I have to go." I rose from her even as she tried to keep me to her.

Thanks to my memories as the prince I knew a few tricks. One being a temporary sleeping spell, "One day you'll understand why I had to do this." With a few Elysian words her eye lids closed up as she passed out. I didn't think on how I left her just on getting out so I could make the next flight to America. To keep her safe. I didn't care what people thought of me. As long as she was alive and well I didn't care at all.

I began packing once at home. The grief of leaving her took the energy from me. I sat back on my bed, clothes strewn about and cried myself to sleep. It was only when the dream happened that I spoke out, this time my pack ready for the voice, "If you do not stay away from Princess Serenity - " I cut the voice off, "I get it! I get it." The voice stopped, "Listen I have a proposition for you." The voice was still silent.

"If I leave for America right now, the next flight out you have to promise me that no harm will come to Usako. I will leave, I'll stay away from her." the scenery fell away to nothingness. The image that came forth was not one I expected. The lavender touched suit on the man that looked like an older carbon copy of me was odd. "Are you?" I asked, "Hai, I am. I'm afraid this is my doing." I couldn't understand.

"Are you mental, why? She's everything to me – to US!" he nodded in agreement, "I had to test your resolve." I blanched, "My resolve?" "Hai, I watched you two in the past. Everything you got to have but took advantage of. The times that you pushed her away when she wanted to be with you and how you always saw her as always being there. Usako is not a safety net for you and you needed to learn that." I shrunk back. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was just trying to - " he waved me off.

"You were making decisions for her…again. You need to make decisions together as a team or else you will never work out. I've lived through many past events believe me. Either make a decision together as a team or let her go. But don't do it based on your fears of her leaving you." I gulped. I wanted to yell that he didn't know, that he couldn't understand how it felt to be alone and waiting for another loved one to disappear or die on me…but he did.

"I know you fear she'll be gone same as your parents, dead before you get a chance to have her as your wife. Get to raise a family with her. But the reality is they are not the same. She isn't just your destiny, she's the other half of your soul. She will be with you till the end of time." he explains. "I do love her." I manage. "Then prove it. She's not going to leave you. Never was." I knew now what the dreams were for.

It was a test for me. Would I be honest about things and tell her the truth? Or would I try to do everything on my own the way that I always do? Would I work together with Usako to fight the upcoming evil? Or would I make the decision for her feeling that she couldn't be harmed cause I wasn't strong enough to defend her. That I would lose her, just like I lost my parents… "I failed the test didn't I?" I asked.

"You only fail if you leave her. Go back to her you've got a lot to talk about. Work things out and work together. It's the only way you'll keep your growing family safe." I looked up confused on his parting words before the dream came to an end. I heard a knock at the door and left to get it. It was a steamed Usako. Her cheeks livid with color. She gripped something in her hands very tightly before socking me I the nose.

"You think you can do that to me?!" she screeched. I held my bruised nose shocked at the force behind the punch as she continued on, "Have sex with me on the couch of the arcade then bail out like I'm some cheap hooker?!" not a good decision on my part. I was beginning to see how much of an error I made. "And to top it all off…" she shoved her ripped panties in my face, "You leave me crotch-less?!"

She started to rattle on so I did the only thing I could think of. I knocked the panties from her and kissed her soundly. She looks at me confused. I then tell my tale to her. She hits me again before straddling me on the couch we sat down on. Shocked I didn't stop her. "That was for twisting the shattered parts of my heart for the past month." I nodded, and kissed the finger poking me. "So who was the girl you had?" she asked, "No one special."

I knew she got it, "So you wanted to really convince me huh?" I nodded. I received a hit to my head for that one, "You shouldn't use people like that. Its mean." I nodded. I spent the rest of the evening and night with the help of her friends calling her parents for her making up this past month to her. It wasn't until Saturday morning came around that it hit me. "I never used protection." She giggled

"How is this funny?" I asked her. "We just had who knows how many rounds of sex and you're giggling when I say I forgot condoms?" I didn't get it. "It's fine. I've been on birth control for months now." I looked back at her, "Ami – chan said it was a good idea to avoid cramping during battles." I smiled before rolling over from my spot on the bed to on top of her. "Arigato Ami – chan!" I kissed my blonde goddess.


	8. park run-in

**Guest (1)**: thank you. I look forward to making these for everyone ever Sunday.

**trish1573**: I like the interaction myself since it gives us more of a perspective than what we had in the anime. I'm glad you look forward to the drabbles!

**AimlesslyGera**: lol yeah me to. I just have to make it work since it is hard to work with motoki in the scenes.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: lol I'm glad. I actually re-wrote that scene 3 times since i didn't want it to be to OCC. But making mamoru mad at essentially everyone for something that didn't happen but was implied to be happening was easier to work. for usa to have slapped him it was a last minute add in that I loved! As for saori I already have it written out, thanks for reminding me!

**silverfaerie91**: another evil one huh…hmm… te, he, he….!

**partyangel91**: maybe on the evil one! I'll work on the future one with kids…somehow…

**minniemousechick**: I keep forgetting to do that one! bugger! Will work on that next.

**Witchoftheforest**: will work on small lady's presence in one of them…maybe even walking in on parents… lol

**Yamifangirl**: another evil one huh! Lol

**punkprincess92**: does the one I'm posting count? Lol

**mistressofbakura**: I'll work on it.

**mizzanonkitty**: man a lot of requests for evil endy…I LOVE IT! HA!

**Pikachulady**: I'll see what I can do with a future fic.

Wow 13 reviews! Awesome. Let's see what this one brings us. I really enjoyed writing this ending, hopefully you all do to.

Drabble 8

Usagi/dark prince

Usagi POV

It had been a week since we got back home from the visit to the resort. It had been very relaxing down there, save for the monster that attacked us. One thing that is still bothering me was the weird feeling that I had of being watched when it was all over and done with. I ignored it easily at first knowing I had the girls around me but now…I looked out my bedroom window and felt the creap up my spine.

Deciding to get out of the house I found that jogging would be easy. Rei and Minako were both busy at their respective homes with choirs, Makoto with cooking class, and Ami with after school assignments. So my Saturday was spent with me, myself and I. Grabbing my phone supplied by my dad for emergencies and a set of headphone I listened to music during my jog in the park.

I was three songs into it when I got slammed into a tree. The breath knocked from my lungs from the impact while my phone got tossed from the hit somewhere into the grass by me. My headphones ripped from my ears. I prepared to toss the mugger off when I recognized the deep blue eyes. He saw it and before I could grab for my broach he pinned my hands together. "No calling the other girls, no transforming." He stated.

"What do you want then? Cause you won't get your hands anywhere near the broach unless I transform." I tell him. He smirks, "I have something just as good as the crystal. Your identity Usagi, Tsukino." My eyes widened before flaming out, "You've been stalking me." I spit out, "Took you long enough to notice." He huffed. As if upset it took me long enough to notice he was there. "Got a lot on my mind. Namely getting you to see the truth so you can stop playing bitch to Beryl."

Yeah I knew pissing him off may not help but jackass slammed me into a tree, anyone is prone to get a little edgy when someone attacks you. He tightened his hold on me, "She's our Queen." He defends. I rage back in low tones, "Don't you dare defend that treacherous snake to me! She's nothing but a cowardly wannabe Queen who destroyed my home and yours because you choose me a thousand years ago." He looked angry. But due to my words or what the meaning of them evoked I wasn't sure.

"Lies." He whispered with venom, "Has it ever occurred to you to ask her why she wants to destroy earth so much? Your earth? Our earth? She wants to rule this place AFTER death has consumed it. When her master consumes and turned it into darkness. Is that the future that you want? Your father Damien and mother Gala would have been so proud." My voice ends on a sarcastic note as Endymion lets go of me and shakes his head, "Lies. Their all lies." He snaps at me, "Why?" I ask.

"Why would I lie? What benefit would I have from lying? I'm the good guy. We don't lie. It's what you the bad takes advantage of." He rose from me and paced about. "You're trying to trick me so I won't go after the crystal." He turned back around on me, "I'm trying to tell you the truth. Endymion. You in this life are Chiba, Mamoru. You live in a high rise apartment and have friends here who love you."

He clutched his head as if in pain. Unable to help it I walk forward and pull him down to me. In the midst of everything we somehow wind up with me back on my back and him partially on top of me, his head feeling hot, in my arms. That witch's spell must be trying to reinsert itself into his memory banks and is having trouble fighting off the new memories my words are invoking, "I'm right here my prince." I tell him.

He clutches me as his head while still warm feels less hot and more simmered down. He looks straight at me, "Why do you invoke these feelings in me?" he asked. Unsure of the feelings I ask, "Does it feel like love?" "I don't know. It feels warm. Inviting." I smiled, "That's good." I welcome into my arms openly. Not expecting for him to kiss me. I relish the feel of his lips against my own. It's been to long. "The things I've been dreaming of doing to you." He whispers against my lips.

I blush, "Like what?" I ask. He pulls me fully under him. If any of the girls caught this or Luna Endymion would have claw marks, burns, or whiplash. But for right now, in some instance I feel like I have my Endymion back. It doesn't make sense but I feel like I do. Maybe it's just wishful thinking but I've been without him for so long I'm tired of feeling alone and unable to do anything about it.

"I've dreamed of tying you down and making love to you endlessly. I've dreamed of fucking you into exhaustion. I've dreamed of ripping your senshi uniform off and pounding you into the earth." His words were dark but sensuous. I smiled at the idea. "Hai?" I asked. "Hai." He claims my lips once more, "Transform." I open my eyes. "I want to fuck you into the ground." Maybe it his voice, or his demand but I find myself unable to deny him this, or myself for that matter. I do as asked.

Transformation complete he looks down at my form, "I should take your broach, and kill you where you lay." I stiffen. Now wondering if it was hormones that made me stupid enough to do it or if it was just me and my naïve nature of hoping he wanted me over the crystal. "But I for some reason…can't." he grabbed my hair and jerked back, "What are you doing to me? Why do I want to be between your legs more than kill you and take what I've been order to?" he demands. "I love you that's why. And you know it."

My answer shocks him as he leans down and smashes our lips together. Releasing my hair just a little he uses the rest to angle my head for better access. I don't complain. There's something to be said for the right moment to pull a girls hair. During passionate encounters are one of them. It's a turn on. "Mam - " he yanks harder, "I'm not this Mamoru. Call me that again and this ends and you can forget about me listening to you any further." I nod, "Alright my prince."

Okay note to self 'Mamoru' is touchy subject to the dark Prince. Could have something to do with the spell Beryl cast. I have no doubt she used her magic's to take his mind from him and judging from his earlier reactions my guess is it causes pain and disorientation. A clever deception indeed. His kisses drown me as I try to keep up. Only my memories as a princess keep me in the know of how to please him.

Mamoru and I had just started to be something when this whole thing happened. When the memories came back it was like a tidal wave of information. Thing is I have mine but his is locked away. Maybe I could try to open it up. Before I can put further thought into it Endymion rips the front of my suit down the middle to gain access to my heaving breasts. I feel embarrassed for a few moments as he stares at them. _What if Beryl made him her sex slave and he's contemplating whose better looking. Me or her?_

"Your stunning." He remarks matter of factly. "Not like Beryl?" my self-conscious issues reared up, "Queen Beryl's flaunting of her sex appeal on a daily basis gets to be tiring and unflattering." He looks me over with hungry eyes, "You on the other hand, try to hide your curves. That big bow does a remarkable job." He grinned before leaning in and enveloping a breast into his mouth. I gasp at the feeling.

"Oh wow…" I dart my head about to ensure no other joggers come by. "Don't worry. I set up a shield in the area to prevent any unwanted guests. Your mine." _Can he read my thoughts?_ "You are like an open book sometimes." He answered. I swallow as his tongue teases my nipple. "Oh, I…" I hold his head to my breast unsure of the feelings coursing through me. Recalling a past memory and living out the real deal is totally different. He nips at the tender piece of flesh. I inhale deeply.

He switches breasts and moves the suit further out of his way. I do the only thing I can think of to do, I situate myself so he's settled between my legs. He groans in appreciation, "Why aren't you afraid of me? I'm evil and here you are writhing beneath me." he asks, "People let stupid things happen when their in love." I answer. He pins my body down and gets a possessed look in his eyes. "Have you ever been with anyone else?" frowning I reply, "Who else would I be with?" he smirks then threatens, "If you are with anyone else like this…"

He nips at my nipple again, "I'll kill him. Do you understand?" I frown once more, "Not that that will be a problem but since when did you get all 'your mine' on me? Last I checked were still fighting a war! A war that could be done with if you just saw the truth in things." _Why did we get into this argument again?_ "Why did you ask me if I was afraid of you?" I asked. "Because, I can't figure out why we went from me threatening you to me wanting to fuck you senseless." I laughed. An actual laugh.

"Not seeing the humor Ms. Moon." He states dryly. "I guess no matter what life we're in we can't resist one another. Or else why would I have been so accepting of you when I should have tried to heal you with the crystal? Yet I haven't." something I know Luna and the girls would be yelling for me at. "I see. Then I'll just have to make it worth your while." I don't get a chance to respond when his lips slam back on mine.

Within minutes my suit is gone, though my boots are still in place along with my accessories and he with a snap of his fingers is naked as the day he was born. I was flushed in the face with heat at seeing his hard male form right in front of me. I was to stunned to look away as he grinned knowing what I was doing. Admiring his hard form. He pulled me on top of his cap that he reformed on the ground.

Everything felt so different right now and new yet very familiar. It was hazardous on my comfort levels but at the same time something about him still kept me feeling safe. He was on top of me once more, my broach safely tucked away in my sub space pocket so he wouldn't try anything during this. I watched him crawl up my body from between my legs and felt a rush of desire begin to leak out. I felt horrified by it as I hadn't ever gotten that around a guy other than him in my dream state.

He looked down and moved back and dipped his whole upper body between my legs. His head front and center of my womanhood. I gasped as his lips, teeth and tongue started to tease and taught my quivering area. I had never been touched like that in this lifetime and it was thrilling as it was scary. He moved his hands to pin each side of my hips down, "Calm." He muttered again my lower lips. "How?" I gasped as he ravished that area. I was trying to contain the sounds that were escaping me.

This was to much. I tried to move away but he seemed to thrive off of what he was doing to me. I didn't get it, then I felt something stirring within me, something I couldn't control. I started to hyperventilate and then star after star exploded in front of my eyes. I bellowed out my climax as he licked me clean. I was still shuddering as he went to line himself up with me. Feeling my heart pounding to loudly I went to stop him by grabbing onto his shaft with a grip not to be loosened. He moaned.

He began using the grip to make him harder. As if I thought that wasn't possible his length grew in girth and length in front of me. My eyes widened as I saw a bit of pre-cum drip from him. I got bold and removed my hand only long enough to swipe at the tip and lick my finger. It was different. Tangy. I saw more drip out before I heard a growl. I looked up and found him looking at me with such passion and lust my legs unconsciously spread wider.

He saw it though and slammed our lips together once again as his length slammed into my core. I screamed into his mouth as my walls stretched to accommodate his length. My hymen broken in mere seconds, the pain flooded by the overwhelming amount of pleasure his length induced within me. My walls tightened around him out of reflex and I trembled beneath him. I had never known such pleasure in this life.

Endymion POV

The moment I saw her take a lick to my seed I almost lost it. I almost came right then and there before even being inside of her. I couldn't help but let out a primitive growl at the golden haired beauty licking my seed from her fingers. When she heard me and widened her legs for me I lost the control on the need I had to prolong this. I slammed my whole body into hers. Her scream muffled by me as her walls constricted around my large cock.

I was surprised to be honest that she fit around me so perfectly. Her inner muscles clenching me in unmistakable intent as I fought for control, the control she stole from me. My breathing was become ragged and all I wanted to do was fuck her into the ground till we became one. But first I had to get myself back in order. I refused to come before I'd even taken my first thrust. It was her hands gripping my ass that had me floored. I looked up to see her pleasure induced face as she groaned in need for me.

I had felt something with her tear for but a moment. She screamed but seemed fine now. Not taking another moment to contemplate it I place my mouth which had gotten disconnected due to the need for breathing, placed it back on hers and began a hard but slow rhythm. I slammed hard inside but slowly slid out. It had her clawing at my back. I reveled in it and growled like a lion at what I had. Earths mighty defender was mewling like a cat in heat beneath me and all I wanted to do was feel her milk me, and hear her scream my name to the heavens!

"FUCK!" I screamed. The mere thought alone of her coming screaming my name had me on the edge already. I looked down at her pissed off that she had such power over me only to soften my features seeing that she was just as trapped in the bliss I created for her as I was to her. "Look at me." I demanded. Her blue orbs found mine as I held her face with my left hand and pounded into her slowly but determinedly. I watched her body jump at ever hit I gave her. Watched her eyes glaze over with passion.

Her need and wants on display and she wanted and needed me. "Please…I want to feel you." I heard her ask. Not beg ask. I had a strange feeling only this 'Mamoru' would get to hear her beg, didn't mean I would try, "Beg me." I grinded into her moist, tight walls. "Please!" her voice between demanded and begging. I took it. Lifting myself from her upper body I took one leg and in a sensuous motion that had both of our hearts pumping raised it smoothly over my shoulder, "I will make you unable to sit right for a week."

Her eyes spoke of deep dark things. I was mildly surprised but glad, she was mine now. I'd just have to be careful with fighting her during battles. Can't have my youma knowing the blonde odangoed senshi is mine. For some reason that word 'odango' sparks recognition in me but only for a moment. She clenches her muscles around me. Encouraging me. "Don't worry, I can handle it." She states. Somehow I already know this. _How?_

Usagi POV

He makes me antsy as he stops. Logically I know I should kick him away, re-transform, get out somehow and run from his evil ass. But the thought of parting from him now, it's like both my heart and soul are yelling at my head for thinking such an absurd thing. I assure him I can handle him. My memories tell me as much. I can see the change in him. The shift. I feel in some odd way my prince has taken over the evil inside.

I smiled and happily accepted his thrusts. His pounding into my body is almost to much to take but with each retreat I beg for him to come back to me. "More!" I call out. "Harder." I moan out as his grinds his thrusts into me. I leave welts on his back. A reminder that this really happened, a reminder to him that this is mine. NOT Beryl's. Somehow though I think he knows it. I just don't know how.

Hs hands grab my hair and pull my head back as he latches onto my neck. I hold him in place as he shifts me again. Now with my leg still over his shoulder he's inches from me. My leg is pressing into my chest and I can feel the pressure of it. But I don't care. As long as he never stops loving me I don't care. I need to feel him. I need to feel his strength, his power. So I tell him, "Fuck me." I whisper it so low I don't think he hears me.

Then I hear a really low growl in my ear before he slams into me with thrusts so hard and fast I can't see straight. My head lolls from side to side, as he looses control and makes hard love to me. His length feels likes its burning inside of me he's going so fast and hard. I whimper and cry out in pleasure and mild pain but internally beg him not to stop. Even with the pain it's filled with more pleasure preventing me from wanting to stop it.

Instead I encouraged him. I leave more welts on his back and shoulders, I feel the blood now under my finger nails. Either that or it was sweat. Kinda hoping its sweat. I begin to hyperventilate as we reach the breaking point in our passion. I can feel it in me and hear it in him. His breathing becomes erratic and his thrusts lose rhythm as he claws at my back himself now. No longer content with holding my hair hostage.

"Fuck you're amazing." He bites out before sinking his teeth into my neck. The sensation of the slight pain mixed with his next thrust touches a spot I didn't think existed and sends me flying over the cliff. I climaxed and screamed out blindly before sinking my teeth into his neck, proof that he's mine. _Not that that bitch Beryl would want to conceive that notion. Though I'd love to see her face if she ever saw it!_

"Usako!" I hear whispered out. I don't dare say Mamo – chan in fear that it's just a moment which it is. I don't hear anything else. I'm tempted to ask him what he said but honestly I'm to exhausted to speak. It's enough just to breathe right now. Its several more heavily breathed minutes before we come back down from that mind blowing high. Were both slick with sweat as he wraps me gently in his cloak on the ground.

"I'll be back for you." He whispers then stands up. Still nude and even still aroused I see what's caught his attention. Four very upset yet equally stunned sailor senshi that stand roughly 40 feet away. And two very pissed off felines. I hear a jumble of, "Is he back?" "Damn!" and "I am not seeing this!" it's hard to tell who said what. "Bye lover." He snaps his fingers and is dressed back again before vanishing into thin air.

I can already tell Luna will be going on a tirade and it's just been brought to my fogged up attention I've been left buck wild naked, save for accessories and boots, after having wildly hot animal sex with my love, the brainwashed enemy Mamoru on a running path with only his cloak currently being sat on to cover me up! I look around wishing he was still here. "Damn you you little mother - " I got cut off, "Usagi - chan!" _ieee!_


	9. saori's gift

**Guest (1)**: not a problem.

**AimlesslyGera**: I know, some of these ends I do for the sole purpose of reviewer reaction.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: bad boys done right is such a great thing. lol as for reading my smut, glad to provide it, as I do the same thing1

**trish1573**: the ending was a thing that was last minute but loved to write it.

**Bella**: that one took me a minute to write but I have it done. Its just waiting to be posted in due time.

**silverfaerie91**: maybe I can do one…it'll have to be done the right way to make sure it flows right. Drabble regardless.

**Minniemousechick**: it's on my to do list. But things would have to be altered to make it work since king Endymion was a hologram in the future. So things need to be altered to make sex work.

**Yamifangirl**: I'm working next on the rescue bit, already got two more ready to go, as for chibi Usa I have an idea for her in one but it's a small intro. Is that okay?

**Mistressofbakura**: another future fic is workable.

**Mizzanonkitty**: I can work on that yeah.

**shinyluna99**: another future fic, lets see.

**pikachu** **lady92**: future fic with chibi usa..workable, yes.

Nice 12 reviews, lets see how this one does, the ending was a last minute add on but felt right.

A request that I almost forgot I've been wanting to do.

Drabble 8

Usagi POV

I tricked the little spore to stay at home to avoid getting into a verbal warfare at Mamo – chan's place. Unfortunately she has the ability to bring out the worst in me and it makes me look foolish. I hate it but have problems controlling it so making her stay at home is better. Of course making sure she doesn't follow me is a task but once I told mama that Chibi Usa had a home economics project to work on she easily took over Chibi Usa's attention span.

Now I stood just within Mamo – chan's apartment, thanks to the key he gave me, and overheard a male friend of his asking why he didn't have pictures of his so called girlfriend. I wanted to ask that myself but ignored it in favor of a sweet 'honey I'm home' like entrance. "Moshi, moshi." He greeted me coming in as I got a look at said male friend and the friend I knew Mamo – chan wanted me to meet.

A class mate he said that was very nice and had ambitions. She looked sweet enough. I couldn't help but have the need to sit just a little bit closer to Mamo – chan. She looked sophisticated, charming, but so did Ann when she wanted to for appearances sake. Though why my mind was suddenly comparing his friend Saori to an alien that tried to take Mamo – chan from me is baffling me.

"I'm so grateful that you're okay with Mamoru – san going to aid me in getting a present for a guy I know." I was so caught up in my thoughts of comparing her to the alien that I missed out on what she had asked of him, "Hai, not a problem. Mamo – chan has good taste. Just look at his apartment." The two grinned, "So Usagi, where do you go to school at?" her friend asked me, unfortunately his name is eluding me. Saori is somehow keeping her eyes every so often glued to my Mamo – chan and it's distracting.

"Juban High school. Just got in a few weeks ago." I told him. I had been so happy we all got in and were now all in the same school. "That's pretty young Mamoru – san." He spoke to Mamo – chan. He looked on a little bit embarrassed by it. I felt a little bad now. "Didn't think you would be robbing the cradle" He laughed. I felt Mamo – chan clam up and use his hot tea as a way to hide it. "Does it make a difference?" I asked._ It's not like I'm a child._

He looked to me, "I'm sure your sweet I just pictured someone a little less closer to child's age rather than a young woman." Now I felt insulted. "I'm nearly 16." As if it helped. This time Saori laughed lightly. Her hidden smile I saw was that of a near smirk, "It's so sweet how innocent and naïve she is." She spoke to Mamo – chan. As if my speaking were a prior event that she was bringing up, "You should never judge a person based on one factor."

I stood up, "Mamo – chan I'll see you here after your shopping trip around four." I bowed to the two of them before leaving. Once outside I fumed at their comments. "Trust me I'm not to young for him." I muttered. If they only knew how close we became on several occasions to making love. _Close but never going all the way._ My inner musing taunted me. It made me wonder when my head decided to aid them instead of bringing myself back up.

Knowing I could trust Mamo – chan I went out by myself for the day to try and figure out what Saori was up to. I couldn't figure out that smirk on her face. _Unless…_ "What if that gift is for him?" I asked myself. Knowing it had been hours I went back to his place. I began crossing the bridge a full mile from his complex when I saw them looking over the view. It was beautiful. I couldn't argue that fact but its romanticism made me wonder.

I stayed when I was noticing there wasn't anyone else here. I got in close enough to not alert him I was there. I wanted to make sure that I was wrong about Saori. She wasn't after my man, I know he's incredibly handsome and sweet at times but he would never be dumb enough not to see when a girl was after him. I began to think back on the age comments earlier. _Why didn't he say something? Defend me? Anything?_

No he sat there drinking his coffee. His actions were of a 'please leave the subject alone' at the time but now made me wonder if he believed in those words. _Did he find me to young? Is that why he always stopped?_ Yes he always stopped. Not me, him_._ I thought maybe he was reluctant due to my father's constant ridiculous threats of death if he defiled me but now I truly wondered if it was that.

I was starting to feel anxiety eating away at me as I saw her subtly touch his arm. "It's just his arm." I whispered to myself. To far away to be heard even by him. It was then that I saw her leaning her whole body into his. "Oh come on Mamo – chan how can you NOT see this?" I looked to him and found he wasn't even paying her that much attention. His was talking to her but focused on the sunset.

"Oh that's why." I calmed down only a little when Saori gently maneuvered herself to be in front of him. I pursed my lips together seeing him shift to accept it but nothing else. "Oh my kami. How is he NOT seeing this? Unless he…" I didn't want to accept the possibility of him actually willing to cheat on me. It was then that I saw her leaning in as he did to. "Mamo - chan?" I was begging him internally not to kiss her.

I just had to stay in place. I froze as she kissed his cheek, "It's just his cheek." I growled to myself, "That doesn't mean…" my heart stopped beating for several seconds as I watched her clear as day lean in and kiss him full on the lips. I counted. 1. 2. 3 – Mamo – chan pushed her away. "Saori – san?!" he gasped. She smiled, "I've been longing to do that for months now. I was afraid before because you said you had a girlfriend but seeing her today, I see she's not the type for you."

I was being verbally trampled on by her. I had half a mind to screech at her like a banshee but restrained myself as he spoke up, "When did I ever give any indication that I wasn't happy with Usako?" she giggled, it was cocky, I hated it. "Mamoru – san a man who claims to have a girlfriend they care about would have mementos, pictures of times spent together. You tell people you have a girlfriend but keep no proof around." he looked away.

"Or rather you seem to try to hid it or not care enough to have it around. Is it because of her age that you are so embarrassed?" she asked him. Mamo – chan I saw tightening up his fists. "Saori I do have photos of her…in my bedroom." I saw the smug look disappear a little. "And you want to talk about mementoes, the tea cups were something she and I bought together." She looked to be thinking on it. "Why not let your relationship with her touch the rest of your apartment. No one would tell from a tea cup."

She had a point but the tea cups had to be something we both liked. Not just me. "But I know." He tried. "Not any girl who's looking to date you. If she's looking to see if you truly have a girlfriend she wouldn't believe you did. So tell me is it embarrassment or you just don't care or want her enough to proudly display it. I would if I were with a guy I truly cared about and wanted to be with. I'd sport it proudly."

I hated to admit she had a point. I would and did do the same thing. With everything he bought me I cherished and displayed it in my room. I just can't display it elsewhere lest papa flip out. I do still live at home. _But Mamo – chan is on his own…_ "I love my Usako with everything I have in me. Sorry I don't display her on a mantle like a stuffed teddy bear for everyone's perusal but I'm aware of her allure and don't like it when others look at her for to long."

Now I was confused and so was Saori, "Excuse me?" she asked. "My Usako is a charming, beautiful, caring, intelligent young woman that has a big heart that I'm incredibly lucky to be a part of. I know a lot others don't see her the way I do just yet and I'm grateful." Both confused still, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Saori asked perplexed. "I know that once people start to see her the way I do I'll have problems keeping the male population away from her."

To that I blushed. I didn't think I had that type of audience around me. "Mamoru – san I think you've been around her to for to long. She's sweet but she's still - " Mamo – chan cut her off, "My Usako can be the sweetest on earth but trust me my bunny has a figure that could and has brought very power men to their knees." I arched a brow at his statement. Saori snorted, "I highly doubt that." She got up to him once again.

"What you need is a real woman. Mamoru – san. Not a little girl that you think is going to be this grand woman you've built her up to being." She handed him the gift, "I want you to have this. Something to know that when you're ready I'm here." She even tried to snuggle against him. I watch as he abruptly pushed her away again. "I think you should leave before I say something that will end our friendship." His voice I could tell was low.

He was upset, "I'm only telling you the truth." She explained, "No what you did was put down my girlfriend and insult her repeatedly. She's a far better person than you are and even if she were single and interested in a taken guy she would NEVER try to steal him from the woman, girl he was with. She's to good for that and honestly she's to good for me. I'm lucky to have her in my life." Saori pursed her lips in anger.

"Like I said - " she gasped in shock as he tossed the gift into the river below. I couldn't help the tinge of satisfaction at seeing that. "Your gift means nothing to me in that sense. I have a girlfriend that I intend to marry one day. Maybe even within the next few years." He stated smugly to her. She humped. At this point I came out acting as if I didn't hear anything at all. "Mamo – chan, Saori – san."

I went up to him. He looked partially happy but also looked almost afraid. "I hope you don't mind but I was hoping to pull him away from you the rest of the afternoon. You understand right?" I didn't bother waiting for a response as I began walking with Mamo – chan away from her. I couldn't help it. I walked past her and said, "By the way, if I ever hear you hitting on my man again I'm going to come back and slap you like the little snake you are. Ja ne."

I could practically hear her fuming at my snug retreat. "So you heard?" he asked. Over hearing me, "Hai, arigato though, for defending me." _though why you didn't do it earlier…_ "Gomen, I should have said something prior I was just caught off guard and figured to talk to her about it later. I guess I didn't want to see it or believe it." I saw his eyes. They had been friends for a while, it was probably something he was in denial over until tossed into his face.

"Let's go over here." I suggested. Down by the lake, where we had our first meeting after we defeated Beryl and where Chibi Usa came in at. I pulled him into the park. "I think we are long overdue to finish what we started here." I tell him. Looking around I can see the wheels in his head turning. I then see the sly smile and love come to his face as he pulls my hands to follow him. "She's right." He said once we got into a small clearing. No one was around.

Perfect place to not get caught for anything intimate. "I know, but she doesn't have to be." I tell him. "I just know you and I don't want anyone to steal you from me. Saori's friend earlier, his comment wasn't the problem it was that I'm afraid you'll leave once you find someone better - " I hush him with my lips, "There's no one I could ever imagine to spend my life with than you." I pull his hands up and kiss the knuckles.

"You are my life. Saori can say whatever I don't care. What matters is how we feel about each other. I don't care how she in her 'boyfriend stealing' mind interprets it. Though you could use a few more pictures of us in your apartment." I end. He smiles, "Hai, how about later." He leans in and kisses me. The sun goes down. Creating a darkness that hides us even better. "Hai, Much later." I wrap my arms around him.

He guides me down to the ground, placing his jacket beneath me before engulfing me in a mind numbing kiss. His lips are like fire against my own as his hands trial blazes over my clothed body. Releasing my lips his hand reaches down and caresses my thigh. We had done this before so this wasn't completely new. I just hoped things progressed. It seemed today was the fuel for it as his hand reached down and grasped my bum through my panties beneath my skirt.

I gasp, he looks up to me that it's okay, "Don't stop." I tell him. He caresses further and sinks his lips back into my neck. Taking little nips and bites at my pulse point. I hold his head in place as I gather confidence from my 'tell off' with Saori and reach down to unbuckle his pants. He must have felt them loosen up because his other hand went to catch mine. I froze. _Did I do something wrong? Was HE not ready?_

"Usako if you continue down that path I can't guarantee I will be able to stop. I don't think I have the will power to do so. It's best if we - " I smile, "Shut up and make love to me." he looks to me wide eyed. "You sure?" I could tell he wanted this as badly as I did but was unwilling to go further unless he had my full okay and consent. His will power and love over me prevented him from doing anything I wasn't ready for.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in eliciting a groan of pleasure from the mere contact of his jeans against my panties since my skirt was pretty much around my waist. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. He dove in, his lips over taking me. Devouring my mouth and taking control. We fought for dominance, our tongues did as our hands began stripping clothes from the other. When he ripped open my shirt, not pulled over my head, ripped open my shirt I felt myself getting wetter with need and want.

Somewhere somehow I knew he ripped my bra from me to. "Oh kami." I moaned. I didn't think such a thing would do so. "Good kami Usako." I smiled seeing the way he was looking at me. The most he'd done before was kiss the tops of my breasts my shirt didn't cover. "Oh kami what was I thinking depriving us of this?" he asked, lowering his head and immediately placing kisses all over before lightly licking around my nipple.

I whimpered wanting him to do more. He smiled as I looked down before purposely licking over my aroused nipple. It sprung to life and begged for more. "Please." I begged. He complied and began to make my breasts the most sensitive orbs of flesh he wanted. His other hand tugged down my panties, throwing them somewhere, as my own unzipped and freed his hard cock. I was a little shocked at this point. I knew these were to be big but not that big.

He placed my hand on his rigid length once he was freed from the confines of his jeans. "Yeah just like that." He muttered against my nipple. Having switched over now to my other breast I stroked him and clenched my fist a little bit tighter around his cock. He groaned and began a small rhythm of thrusting against my hand. I felt myself becoming wetter, "Not this way." He muttered and pulled my hand away lifting himself off of me, "Nani?" I asked him.

He leaned forward again and cupped my face, "I want the first time I come in you to be inside of you here…" he reached down and cupped me before sticking a finger in me, finding me moist, "I oh kami, Mamo - chan…" I grasp onto his shoulders to keep myself steady as I felt a build-up within my inner muscles. "I don't…I…" I didn't know what to do. I hadn't felt this with him before, "It's okay, just let yourself feel it." I trusted him and let my head fall back as he used his fingers to bring me pleasure.

I was moaning and gasping for air as his head disappeared. I looked down to find him licking at my center under my skirt for a few minutes making me arch my back in bliss before coming back to my face kissing me. I tasted myself on his tongue as I felt his fingers bring to a cliff, "I want you in me." I told him. I gave him a look to not tease, but to give us what we both wanted and needed from this.

He aligned himself against me before slumping down on top of me, "Kami I don't have any protection." He made to roll off me but I prevented that. "I'm on the pill." He looked to me, "Last bout of cramps got really bad so mama got me on birth control to help ease the pain." He smiled, "Remind me to thank her…later in life." I smiled, "Hai." He pressed himself into me then felt my barrier.

I had to admit fear made me doubt this for the pain to feel but he reassured me. "Do you want to stop?" I saw it in his eyes, if we kept going there would be no stopping it. "Make me yours." I gave him a heart-warming smile as he thrust hard, deep and fast into me. I cried out in pain and pleasure as his hot and hard rod of steel rammed into me. I left scratch marks against his biceps as he buried himself into me to the hilt.

I gathered myself as he breathed in and out trying to do whatever it was he needed to do before beginning a gentle rhythm. It was nice at first until I felt a searing need in my gut. I let my body take over and flipped him over. I saw his shocked look before smiling and ridding him in a way I had only ever dreamed I could. He must have felt it to since he gripped my hips so tightly that I knew I'd have bruises. I began a harder rhythm. One that I thought would be to much for me to handle but it felt so good I couldn't stop.

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe the events of Saori would lead to my precious, innocent Usako ridding me like a wild bull. I was elated and fucking horny as all hell from watching her take her pleasure from me. I growled seriously growled at the image she made. Her hips undulating around my hard shaft as she rode me home while her shirt hanging like an open jacket on her revealed her breasts to my face. A particular stroke from her had me literally arching my back in pleasure.

I practically howled like a wolf would after getting inside of his mate as she did this tightening thing with her muscles. I gasped for breath. _Where did she learn this?_ I knew she was a virgin, breaking that barrier proved that much but – I stopped thinking and could only feel as I watched her ride me harder. If I didn't know it any better I'd say she was fucking ME! It was a huge turn on and had me loosing out on my control.

I grabbed her by the hips, dug my fingers in and slammed her down hard and fast against my cock. I heard her scream out in bone melting pleasure at every thrust, every grind I gave her. I felt my cock beginning to rise with the need to release. I held onto it though. I wanted to feel her coming before me. Male pride demanded it and I knew she deserved it. "That's it Usako. **My** Usako." I stated so lowly that I felt it came out more animal than human. She opened her eyes to look at me and what I saw damn near killed me.

It made me hard enough to try every sex move possible with her till dawn came. I saw love, lust and a need for me that she knew only I could sate. "Hai." As if she knew what I was thinking she gave full permission. I grasped her hips and angled my own into hers. I cork screwed my cock into her, slamming till my balls were smashed into her own flesh, and pulled my legs up to give me leverage to turn the tides. Now I was back to riding her.

She leaned back and used my thighs to guide her as she slammed down every time I ran upwards, creating an insatiable rhythm that we couldn't stop. I felt like I was hyperventilating but loved every second I got to be in her. "Fuck me Usako." I grit through my teeth. She bounced harder if it were possible. Not to be out done I dug into her bruised hips and slammed into her with enough force to bruise a fully human woman.

She gasped in pleasure. Being a strong magical prince of earth it was nice to have the strong magical moon princess riding me like a wild bull but even hotter knowing that even as she rode me I still rode her even harder and she loved it as much as I did. I could never do this with a regular girl without actually hurting them. But Usako was different and she made me feel like I was king of the world…as ironic as that is considering.

I kept my rhythm up holding painfully off on my own orgasm, wanting her to come first. I could feel my balls swelling up against me. I didn't want this to end but I needed it to or else I would go insane. I looked to her and my control vanished. The thin thread that I was hanging onto snapped. Head flung back, breasts displayed in their magnificent glory, mouth wide open and her hands moved sensuously over her body. Her skirt the only thing still truly on her.

Her words of, "Fuck me." stated so filthily I broke. I reared up claimed her lips in a fierce kiss before flipping her back over and shoving her legs none to gently over my shoulders. I didn't even respond, I just began ramming into her with the force of a super-sonic jet hearing her cries of pleasure even as she scratched at my back for more. I kept going until my calves burned, my voice and her voice went hoarse as I felt my seed rise in my length.

Feeling her clench her muscles around me I lost it and began pumping myself into her core with speed I knew a human wasn't capable of. I roared my pleasure out into the air as her scream penetrated and reached out as clearly as I had. Her muscles undulated around me in a way that had me coming again. I felt her continuously coming, orgasm after orgasm I knew as she pulled all of my seed from me. Her cries had me unable to stop jabbing my length into her. I wanted to send my seed as far into her as possible.

A claim of sorts I knew but I didn't care. _Fuck you Saori._ Usako was mine and I was hers. I finally was able to slow my hips down until they stopped all together. We laid there breathing heavily as the sun was gone completely. "I love you Mamo – chan." I looked at her and saw my sweet, mischievous Usako. "I love you to." I kissed her gently but passionately. This will be an evening not to forget.

Third POV

Saori watched the couple meld together in the evening light. Not having left the area fully she watched them make hard love and watched as Mamoru showed the girl on top and under him what he was really like. And she hated it. Even more though she hated that the girl handled him in a way she already knew she couldn't. She wouldn't have been enough for him yet this string bean of a frail girl was.

She watched as they professed their love so beautifully after such a display of love and affection and cursed the blonde goddess. She flung her hair over her shoulder before walking off into the evening light, refusing to admit that she was jealous over Usagi. Not just that she had Mamoru oh no not just that but that Usagi wasn't the child she tried to make her out as. She was a woman that had his heart, mind, body and soul. "Fuck you Usagi."


	10. breastfeeding 101

tryntee13: thanks the ending was one of my fav parts!

trish1573: I did manage to write that one out but it needs editing and to make sure it sounds good and not just thrown together.

Elendrhys: it was a last minute thing to have Saori watch them at the end but I think it fit the scene perfectly.

AimlesslyGera: as much as I wanted Usagi to say something of the wort I think she was just more or less focused on Mamoru and didn't want Saori to interfere with her thoughts.

OrientalDanceGirl: yeah Saori seeing them was significant even if it was a last minute add in. as for another evil Endymion one, that'll be my next one to work on.

pikachugirl1992: not a problem.

Minniemousechick: the chibi Usa is written and I think you all will like it but have a jaw dropping moment. I know my sister did when she read it!

Witchoftheforest: the tux one with him rescuing her has been written, just needs proof reading.

partyangel91: there is one coming up with king Endymion seducing her. I wasn't sure how to end it then it just sorta hit me so hopefully you'll all like it.

shinyluna99: that one just needs proof reading as its already done.

Wow nice 10 reviews! Well mostly requests but yey! I'm glad you all enjoyed this last one. The sex was a bit hotter which was a good plus to you all. Lol now this one I hope you all enjoy to. Mind you I this is soley based on imagination and a way for me to get this outta my head cuase I know maybe 10% about breastfeeding. Hope you enjoy.

Breastfeeding 101

Drabble 10

Usagi loved having time spent with their sons. She scheduled things specifically around them to let them get used to it so she could still get other things done. Mamoru was still in shock that Chibi Usa didn't come first. But as they say the future is never set in stone, but as Usagi said 'we can always keep trying'. And boy did he want to. It seemed he had developed a need even deeper for his wife during her pregnancy.

Once she hit the eight month he had trouble keeping it in his pants around her. When he'd been warned by Ami to NOT do anything sexual for the first six weeks at least after the birth he felt like he was going nuts. He'd been sex deprived for over a month and Usagi had been very self-conscious of her body since. She'd been taking the last month and a half to let herself heal and get her body back to post baby shape.

She still had her curves from after the baby and had a hard time accepting that she wouldn't be loosing the weight as fast as she'd like to. He used the time to play with their boys as she got the night time shifts. Thankfully where they lived at gave her the option to do night time exercises. It was a way for her to entertain their sons and work out since she couldn't sleep anyways. That was nearly three months ago now.

Mamoru was getting antsy at this point but knew his wife still felt very fat. She insisted on being there for the boys as often as possible. She didn't accept a wet nurse nor any other form of help, insisting that if her mother could do it so could she. Mamoru just hardly had any time to his wife anymore. He knew she was trying to be the best mom she could be but his needs were still there and he could only do so much jacking off in the shower, time spent working or time spent with their sons.

So here he stood now watching his wife play with their boys. She had lost about 25 of the near 40 she had gained weight wise but he still saw her weighing herself at night time. He honestly felt bad for his wife. For all women at this stage. They had to go through all the problems of delivering a child, the weight gain, feelings of unwantedness but he also couldn't help but feel unwanted himself.

His wife spent more time with everything else than with him. He spent maybe a few hours out of the day with her. He wanted to see more of her, in more ways than one. His libido had been watching the weight loose and her attention to their sons. Oddly enough watching her breast feed had made him horny and jealous. She always just looked up to him with an innocent expression on her face. If she only knew what he spent the next few weeks planning so that they could return to their love life once more.

Mamoru POV

_Damn it I just want to fuck her till we both go blind! _I thought to myself. I had to wait just one more minute till she was done with the boys before telling her of my plans. I was tired of being the only one in bed at night. It was like her obsession with weight lose and being a good mom was over ruling her. _Doesn't she know I love her? That the weight lose doesn't happen overnight? That I've been using old photos of her to get off to?_

I mused to myself on that one. "Probably not." I walked to her as the boys were fast asleep and she was looking ready to work out again. I had to admit she was determined and focused. She lost a lot of her baby weight faster than most would. Unfortunately she kept her distance from me during this time. Half of me even believed she no longer desired me which I knew was false. I went to the classes with her so I knew the real reason why. She felt unattractive even now. Well I was determined to make her know the extent of how much I desired her.

I pulled her without thought into my arms from behind her. She gasped and went to push me away, "Trying to get away from me?" I asked her. I could practically feel her self-conscious need to hide herself from me. "When are you going to learn?" I twisted her around to face me and saw her face. Gone was the baby fat. Gone was her child like features. And I knew without even looking that her stomach was nearly flat again to. She just needed to know it.

I went to run my hand over her stomach when she tried to stop me. Rolling my eyes I grabbed both of her hands and pinned them behind her, "Mamo – chan I…" she turned her head away from me. I sighed before running a hand over her stomach. "You're so beautiful. I wish you could see what I see." I saw a tear coming from her eyes before I gave into an impulse. I ripped her shirt open down the center.

The buttons went everywhere. The moment she gave birth her favorite thing to wear had been button ups for easy access for breast feeding. The only other thing she wore was low cut V's, something I want to jerk down and take advantage of. I felt her breasts up through her bra. The thin material was no match for my hands as I ripped it open to. I needed her to feel what I felt for her so she could understand that she was still very much wanted.

She whimpered and tried to stop me but some part of me knew she wanted this. So I didn't relent on her. If she truly wanted me to I knew she would do something more drastic. Instead I stared at the two most beautifully perfect breasts I'd had ever seem. And believe me I've seen my fair share of breasts. My stint as a model gave me access to all sorts of things. So to see my wife's C cups from her full B standard size when only the boys got to drink from them was definitely a perk in my book.

Not letting her think anymore on it I began a series of kisses. One on her lips. One on her cheek, another on her neck, then down to her collar bone before I kissed just above her breast. I looked up and saw her with her eyes closed. I paused to give her time and room to stop me. But nothing happened. I licked a trail from the top of her breasts to her around her nipple. I heard her give out a soft mewl before pushing her breast into my face.

I smiled and laved her nipple and breast with my tongue. It was the faint taste of a milky substance that caught me off guard. I licked over the nipple again and tasted more. _I wonder…_I enveloped her nipple to her areola and sucked. Gently at first then harder finding my mouth filling up with a lot more of the milky substance. She moaned. Still pinned with my one hand as I had subsequently moved its pinned place so I could seduce my wife.

I let go hoping she wouldn't pull me away. Thankfully she didn't but instead pulled me in closer to her. I swallowed what was in my mouth and sucked harder, this time nibbling on her nipple as I gave one last swallow and switched breasts. "Tastes like coconut milk." I murmured. I had the strangest feeling she would like that. I got pulled from my musings when she pulled me away from her. The feelings of heartbreak were coming on strong until she jumped me, "Bedroom now." She demanded.

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." I muttered as I hauled her body away from the nursery. I picked her up and felt her wrap her legs around my waist before I felt her pulling my shirt over my head. I didn't care if she ripped it off. I just wanted to feel her beneath me, over me, just me inside of her! No words were spoken as we shed one another's clothes. Her body I guess had had enough of denial from her mind and overtook the ruling on it.

_Thank kami!_ It was like she was a cat in heat. I was not about to question it. Naked as the day we were born, I flipped her over. I was not chancing her backing out at this point. Her mind might over rule her body and decide to exit before we could rekindle anything from the pregnancy. I placed a digit inside of her before hearing her moan of approval. Then I placed another inside of her. She felt so tight.

I was frothing at the mouth and leaking pre-cum as just the thought of being inside of her sweetness. She groaned in need as I pumped my fingers inside of her. I watched her face contort in pleasure as I felt her becoming more and more wet. Unable to take it anymore I leaned up, licked both nipples again before nipping at the buds poking at me then grabbed both of her legs, pulling them apart. As much as I wanted to get her pregnant again we needed time to get used to the two we already had.

So I leaned forward and as I was about to slip inside, slipped a condom on first. I wasn't sure if she was back on birth control yet or not. Best to be safe than sorry. I plunged into her. Eliciting a moan from her mouth and a gasp from me. It felt all new all over again. I had to take air in again to retain control. I didn't get it. "How do you always manage to make me feel like I'm ready to come before I get inside of you?" I near demanded. She whimpered, "Fuck me. Mamo – chan." I was unable to argue with that.

Maybe we should have been slow our first time back after the boys, maybe I should have taken it slower, but nearly three months of no sex from her, not even orally, and I was ready to slam her into the next new year I was so fucking horny. It was her heels digging into my ass like little spurs that had me loosing it, "Fuck it!" I pulled out and slammed back into her. I kept the rhythm up as she kept digging her heels in.

Just to get even with her on some primal level I slapped her ass a few times eliciting a few screeches that she muffled into the pillows. I smirked and slammed into her so hard on the next hit that she moved up and away from me. For a second I wondered if I was truly going to hard or to fast but a pull from her hands on my biceps to her told me no. She wanted to buy herself a better position for what I had in store for her.

Usagi POV

I couldn't think. Didn't want to think. Just wanted to feel my Mamo – chan giving me everything he could. I had been feeling so unattractive these past few months and didn't want to see Mamo – chan's face of disappointment when he saw that I wasn't the same athletic, small girl he got to know. So I worked my body out harder than ever with training. Made sure the boys were taken care of before scrutinized what I ate.

Now though with him having forced his way past my barriers I had erected up I felt all of the pent up need and loneliness hit me all at once. I felt like a bitch in heat and he was the only cure to aid in it. When he slammed into me I felt stuffed so full all of a sudden that I couldn't function unless he was his telling me what I needed to do. But then he pulled out and I nearly snarled at him to get back inside.

He started a rhythmic pounding that I barely caught up with. I smiled and took it all in. When he leaned in I hauled him further down and played with his neck, licking, biting and suckling at him before I nibbled on his ear lobe. He shuddered inside of me before supporting himself on his forearms and jerking his member into me via his hips in a strong and fast motion. I watched his form over me as he lost control. I slapped his ass as he looked down at me. His eyes boring into me in an animalistic way.

I nodded my head, "Hai." As if he didn't already see the primal need of my own eyes. He stopped supporting himself and settled his body over mine, his chest against my own. As if he needed more contact with me. His length then began a thrust through pound rhythm that shook me to my core. His head buried in my neck, suckling at the skin there, no doubt leaving a mark of supplication.

I let go myself and gave back as good as given. I met his rhythm with my own and felt him crash his face into a pillow, roaring into it with the need to dominate me. With one hand he grabbed both of my hands pinned them down to the top of the bed with his other hand hauled my lower half into his lap just so he could have access to caress, grab and slap at it. It only heightened my own lust and love for him. I moaned out in need as he left finger imprints in my rear before slapping it as he jerked his length deeper into my core.

Our bodies now slick with sweat I tightened my inner muscle around him, not wanting this to end but needing it to or else I wasn't going to last. I felt like I was dying from the most intense pleasure and it felt truly amazing. I heard a muffled 'I love you' before I felt him beginning to thicken even more. I knew what it was signaling and I loved it. I ripped my hands from his hold and pulled his ass closer so that when his final thrust came in moments later he and I both cried out, burying our mouths and teeth into each other's necks to avoid being to loud.

Several minutes passed but not what happened next oh no. It just got started. The boys slept through it all, how I don't know, don't care. We made love, screwed, fucked one another's brains out all afternoon in to the late hours. The sheets were soaked in sweat as were we when we finally came up for air. I fell forward after having ridden him into oblivion. He was still huffing from it.

Our hormones finally simmered down as we exhausted ourselves. "I don't know about you but I think we need a shower. And a break." He muttered. I agreed. "I think after that many rounds we should done so earlier." He smiles, "How many rounds did we have?" I laughed, "Lost count after the fifth. I didn't know it was possible to have so much sex. Last time we were this bad was…" I thought out loud.

"Our honeymoon. We barely even went outside the first week we had." I smiled, "Hai, your right." I traced his bicep, "Kami, I feel like we're right back there again. Horny as hell for one another." I giggled. He pulled me from bed and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. It became a blur for me as I soon found myself facing the shower wall, Mamoru behind me as he rammed his hot and hard length into me.

It was later on that I smiled at him as we were just enjoying each other's presence, "Gomen asai Mamo – chan." He looked down to me, "I know I've been shutting you out lately and I appreciate you giving me the space I needed. I know it was hard for you but I'm glad you gave me time to adjust and settle in. This today, I didn't even know I needed till you forced me to see it. I needed that. Arigato."

He laid there in silence for a minute, "Is it bad that I want to have another taste?" he murmured jokingly. Thinking he was referring to my lower lips I said, "Not at all. Drink all you want." He looked at her oddly, "I think I'll just have a taste." He pulled me to him and licked around my breast before suckling just a bit more. A few droplets came out as he caressed my lower lips, "Oh that taste." She murmured. "Yeah…" he growled, "Now I wanna taste something else." His mouth slowly lowered her down to between her legs.

Author POV

For the next half hour he pinned her hips to the bed and did not give her rest as he teased, suckled, flicked, and nibbled on her clit, labia, and lower lips. She felt like she was going insane from his torture until he stopped dead. She looked down and found his mouth covered in her juices. He licked them almost delicately from his lips and gave her a look that made her cream once more. "Please!" she begged, flinging her head back. He hauled her over him letting her hover over his hardening cock.

Eating her out he felt her mouth suck him off once more. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her to him before moving them to grab each butt cheek of hers and molding them how he felt as she lightly nibbled on his rock hard cock. "Fuck!" he bit her ass cheek in retaliation but it only made her giggle around his member. When he bit her again for the torture she slapped his ass, "If you're going to nibble do it to my lips…gently." He did as asked and gently sent her moans into the pillows she was burying her head into.

Her tongue darted out once again to wrap around his cock before tracing his balls. He moaned before fiddling with her clit. He pulled her butt cheeks as far wide as he could to lick her surrounding area. Teasing her. She slapped his ass to get him back to her center. His laughter died a slow death as she deep throated him. Her throat muscles contracted and vibrated along his length thanks to the humming she was doing. He about died himself when she lightly bit him at the base of his erection.

His hips arched of their own accord and slammed his length down her throat, coming on the spot as she swallowed all that she had in her mouth. Feeling sated he helped remove himself from her as he shoved two fingers inside of her, milking her juices from her body. He took as much as he could from her till she screamed in pleasure. Her sounds muffled by the pillow she bit into. He leaned back over her.

His hard muscles were straining to keep him up as he wanted to pass out now to. Their recent sex-a-thon had them both rung out, "NO matter what your mine." He gripped her face in his hand, "And I love you more than life. There is NOONE else for ME other than YOU. Don't you forget it." She nodded to his words as she fell into a deep sleep. He right along with her as he laid down.


End file.
